We're All Suffering
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story called A Phenomenon. This story also follows the Story of a slightly different Team SUFR and their lives at Beacon. Follow the cyborg, the rock star, the chronokinetic, and the tactician as they join Team RWBY and JNPR. This is rated T because of profanity and violence. Enjoy everyone, Melody. This is dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading, this is Melody with basically a rewrite of my story A Phenomenon. I'm rewriting it because I thought it was rushed and didn't make much sense. All the original characters from the first story aside from Uros will be changed and remade. Also this story will mostly from Uros' P.O.V. because I like writing for him, the only things changed about him will be his weapon and his Semblance. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Sincerely Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Multiple students sat on the airship waiting for it to land at Beacon. Most were looking out the windows at the land below them, but a few of them were standing around the guy playing the guitar. The guy had pale purple shaggy hair that covered his eyes slightly which appeared to be dull pink in colour since only one could be seen, his skin was a rosy tone and he had a slim build, he also had a scruffy beard. His clothing consisted of a dull pink tank top, bright blue single sleeved jacket that covered his right arm, worn leather pants that had tears in them, a pair of brown work boots, a white glove on his right hand, and a padlock chained around his neck. On his wrist he had a tattoo that said _Live life to the fullest_ and a dragon circling around it and on his forearm was a few music notes.

He was playing a soft melody that seemed to calm everyone down, it even stopped the guy that was barfing when he walked over to watch him play. The crowd was growing and the person playing just kicked his feet up onto a bench that was in front of him as he leaned back. When everyone finally got a look at his eyes they noticed only one was the dull pink and the other was a bright blue. He gave them all a smile as he played and when he finally stopped they all started to clap for him.

"Thank you all kindly, it was a joy to play for ya." He stood up and gave them a bow.

That was when the airship finally landed. He put the guitar back in the case and smiled at it for a second. The body was a V-2 style and the neck was about three and a half feet long making the total length of the instrument about five feet. The colour scheme was a bright blue and dull pink that matched his eyes perfectly. The most defining feature on it was the blade folded into it, the blade was treated with dust to make it ultra light and was a bright blue with a dull pink edge. Once he made sure he had everything he grabbed a duffle bag which he slung over his shoulder then got off the airship. As he got off he decided he would go look around the courtyard.

When he got there he noticed a white haired girl yelling at another one that had red and black he saw an explosion and a lot of smoke since one of the girl's was waving around a dust vial. He couldn't really hear what was going on so he walked over then he heard the voices.

"Do you know who I am!?" The white haired girl yelled at the other one.

"Can I make a guess love?" He shouted to them as they both looked over to see who talked. "You're some rich bitch!" He yelled at her and saw her fume in anger.

"She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." Another girl said as she walked over.

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah you're an heiress to a company that uses Faunus labour, 'ell there's a ton of controversy surrounding your little business love." The boy said before the other girl could say anything.

"The nerve!" Weiss huffed out as she stormed off.

"Frigid bitch, honestly the 'ell is up with people like her." He mumbled as he walked over to the girl and helped her to her feet. "Ello love, what's your name?" He asked.

"Oh I'm Ruby Rose." She replied slightly timidly.

"Uros Requiem, and no need to be nervous I'm not mean like that ice queen. Let me guess horrible people skills?" He suggested with a laugh as she nodded.

"Wait your name sounds familiar." Ruby said as she stared at him with her silver eyes.

"Uros Requiem, lead singer and guitarist of the rock band Distorted Dream, well ex since the band broke up last year." The dark haired girl from earlier said as she walked over.

"Yeah that might be why love." Uros chuckled then looked at the other girl. "'Ell yeah for doin' your homework las. What's ya name?" He asked.

"Blake Belladonna." She told him with no emotion in her voice.

"Well nice to meet ya." He said as he turned back to Ruby who was staring at him with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"You-Your th-the lea-lead singer from Distorted Dreams!' She squealed in disbelief and started rambling on about how they are one of her favorite bands.

"In the flesh." He laughed loudly as a blond guy walked up to them.

"Hey are you okay?" The guy asked as Ruby kept on rambling.

'Yeah the bird is fine, well we should look around the campus. You want to join in mate?" He asked the blond who replied with a nod.

 ***Near the auditorium***

The trio walked around the campus telling stories of why they were going to Beacon and it eventually they got to the topic of weapons. Ruby showed off her weapon first.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he jumped back a little.

"Yep, it is a high caliber sniper scythe." She explained with a smile. "Crescent Rose is my baby." She smiled even more.

"Oh ugh well I have this sword and shield." He said as he unsheathed the blade and the sheath became the shield. "The shield compacts down to the sheath but it doesn't change the weight. Not really that cool but it's a family heirloom."

"That's cool, antiques are nice." Ruby chuckled slightly. "What about you Uros? What's your weapon?" She asked with small hearts forming in her eyes.

"Well it's my guitar." Uros chuckled as he pulled his guitar out of the case. "It has three forms, one is the guitar mode." He explained as he played a few cords. "The next one is the mic form." The told them as he pressed a button and it changed into a microphone and stand. "The others forms aren't exactly for direct combat but the next form is my favorite." He chuckled darkly as he started twirling it around and it started to form into a large scythe. The body narrowed slightly while the neck became smooth as the strings retracted inside of it and it extended, then the blade popped out which was about six feet all together and secured itself in the body while the handle was about nine feet. "Say 'ello to Smilin' Limbo, this this is my baby."

"OH MY DUST THAT IS SO COOL!" Ruby screamed out as her eyes just became hearts as she ogled the weapon, then she started asking a billion questions a second.

"One question at a time please love too many and my brain with burst." He told her as he held his head.

" _All first year students report to the auditorium at once."_ A voice said over the intercom.

"Well see ya guys later." Uro said as he put Limbo away then walked to the auditorium.

 ***In the auditorium* Uros' P.O.V.**

I stood in the back row in the auditorium. The headmaster said something along the lines of wasted potential or something like that I had no clue. When they woman that was with the headmaster dismissed us I started walking towards the ballroom. I noticed the ice queen from earlier pass by me with anger clear on her face. Seeing her pissed off caused me to chuckle, but as I wasn't really paying any attention I bumped into a tall guy which I had no clue who he was and we both fell down.

"Oh shit I'm sorry mate I wasn't paying attention." I told him as I got up and offered him a hand up.

"It's alright don't worry about it." He told me as he got up, his voice sounded slightly electronic He was about an inch taller than me and had spiky messy hair that started pale blue at the roots and turned pure white near the end, his skin was pale, and his eyes were a carmel brown. "Well I guess we need to be getting to the ballroom." He mumbled as he adjusted his cherry red eyeglasses and dusted off his ash gray long coat then grabbed his bags and walked away.

"Yeah that would be best mate, by the way I'm Uros!" I told him as I adjusted my bag.

Aside from the red glasses and ash grey coat that had a thick fur collar he had a mahogany vest on, white button up shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and around his neck and the bottom half of his face was a grey scarf. He looked like a secret agent in my opinion or a special investigator. On the back of his coat he had what looked like a cherry red snowflake that was fading away with a black crescent moon behind it. Strapped to his side by a black sash was a katana from the looks of it, the handle was an icy blue, the disk guard was silver and shaped like a crescent moon clashing with a snowflake, the sheath was a pure white, and there was a long pitch black ribbon that hung from the handle that was about two and a half feet long.

"Sebun Raito." I strained to hear the voice but I did.

"Well then, ya meet colourful characters everyday then I guess." I mumbled to myself as I started walking to the ballroom. When I finally arrived in the ballroom I had to duck when a bulky guy came flying in my direction. "The 'ell is up with flyin' bastards honestly this is buggered!" I shouted loudly then I saw a familiar face appear before me.

"URRRRROOOSSSS!" This time I couldn't duck because the girl came at me full force and in a flash. "IT'S BEEN FOREVER!' She shouted again,

"Let...Go...Fran...You're...Choking...Me…" I wheezed out as she choked the life out me.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." She told me as she let go.

It had been three years since we had seen each other and 'ell I have to admit she looked very different. Her hair was longer but still the shiny silver it was before, her skin was tan even though it used to be pale, and her eyes were still white but the thing that made her look different was the fact the whites of her eyes were now a pitch black. Her outfit was definitely something I never would've of thought that she would wear, it consisted of a bright purple long sleeved shirt, silver pieces of armour were on her arms and legs, her pants were a warm gray that went a little below her knees, her shoes were knee high boots that were white, she had three belts on which were all a warm brown, she had three necklaces around her neck, and hanging from her side was a large silver pocket watch. On the right shoulder of her armour was a clock that was broke.

"What the 'ell is up with your eyes sweetheart?" I asked as we both stood up.

"Oh I got scleral tattoos, cool right." She laughed lightly as she dusted off her purple shirt and readjusted the armour on her arms.

"Sure they are but what the fuck was goin' on in that 'ead of yours when you did that?" I asked her completely bewildered.

"Why not that's what was going on in my head." She told me as the dog ears on her head wiggled and her tail wagged. "I look great don't I." She laughed as her and I walked over to the area she claimed.

"Yeah ya do sweetheart but still, I like getting ink but that is crazy." I told her as we sat down and I placed my bags by the wall.

"Oh screw you. I'm not the one that ha-" Before she could finish her sentence I placed my hand over her mouth and my eye glowed blue.

"Don't say a damn thing." I hissed at her as I glared. "It was my choice and a stupid one at that but I can't change what happened." After I spoke she nodded a few times then I drew back my hand. "Besides, everyone tomorrow will see what happened so why not give the crowd a surprise."

"Fine fine whatever, come on Raina will want to see you." Fran giggled and dragged me over to my old friend. "Hey Raina~~~" Fran called with a sing song voice. Raina turned when she heard her name and I smiled at her but I knew she couldn't see me.

"Yes Fran, what is it?" She asked as she looked in the general direction of the both of us.

"Uros is here~~" She cooed out to the other girl.

"Oh he is. Where is he?" Raina asked.

"Right in front of ya love." I chuckled as I walked up to her the took her hand and placed it on my face so she could feel my face.

"You put on too much make up. You're trying to hard to cover up the scars." She told me flatly.

"Eh it's not easy dealing with havin' a scarred up face okay." I told her defensively.

"No need to get defensive I'm just saying it's a bit much." She laughed as he retracted her hand.

She hadn't really changed at all since the last time I saw her. Her hair was still short and red and in a low pony tail, her skin tone was still rosy like mine, a red strip of cloth still covered her sightless eyes, her outfit still consisted of two colours which were red and white. Her jacket was a bright red with a snow white trim, a red and white skirt that hung a few inches below her knees, a white vest with red buttons, a red dress shirt, white boots with two red straps on each along with red soles, the red blindfold, white leggings, and on the back of her jacket was an eye that had a chessboard pattern for the iris.

"Well it's great to see ya love it's been a lifetime." I told her with a laugh which she joined in along with Fran. "We should probably set up for the night, tomorrow's the big day for all of us and if we're dead tired we might get killed."

"Agreed." Raina said as she started to set up her sleeping bag. Fran nodded and did the same while I just grabbed my clothes and made my way to the showers.

 ***The next day at the cliffs over the Emerald Forest* Normal P.O.V.**

All of the first years arrived at the cliffs for the initiation. Everyone had their weapons ready, Ruby got out her scythe, Weiss pulled out her rapier, Yang activated her gauntlets, Blake got her sword ready. Uros pulled out Limbo in the guitar form and played a few cords for practice, Fran pulled out a pocket watch that turned into a large sword, Raina unsheathed a pair a swords that were connected by a very long chain and swung them a couple of times, and finally Sebun took off his long coat and scarf then set them on the ground revealing a pair of robotic arms and a mask covering the bottom half of his face, aside from his weapon he also had a breastplate on that had four exhaust vents on the back.

He was dead quiet as vents puffed out white mist from his back and a visor went down over his eyes, then he unsheathed his sword which had a pure white blade, on one of his shoulders was a crescent moon and the other was a fading snowflake.

'Oh 'ell yeah it's a cyborg." Uros exclaimed when he saw Sebun's weapon.

"That's cool." Raina said as she looked in the general direction of Uros and Sebun.

"See ya'll at the bottom!" Fran cheered as she was launched into the forest while cackling like a mad woman. Then everyone proceeded to get launched into the forest.

 **Suben's P.O.V.**

I was launched into the forest after the one girl with the tattooed eyes. As I flew through the air I swung my sword in front of me and created an ice platform then jumped and started creating more. Eventually I got down onto the ground and was met with a pack of about eight Beowolves.

"Come at me, I'm ready for you all." I told them as I sheathed my sword and kept my hand on the handle waiting for them to charge me.

When the first one did I drew my sword at lightning speed and cut the Grimm in half. Two more came at me after that, I slashed into the first one but only cut part of the leg then I brought my blade down on the other one cutting deep into its shoulder. I heard my vents release some steam as I changed my dust type from ice to fire. Then as another three Beowolves attacked me I slashed at them and launched a wave of fire at them which ignited them in flames.

"Four down, four to go." I said as I sheathed my blade again as I waited for the other four to attack.

When they did I unsheathed my blade and delivered four quick slashes. Each one connected with the target and as I sheathed my sword black mist sprayed from the Grimm as they all started to burst into ash. I just simply walked in the direction I thought the relics would be in.

 **Uros P.O.V.**

I laughed as I was launched into the air, probably not as much as Fran but I did laugh pretty bloody hard. While I flew I started play the rhythm to a song, then I started to shred the strings.

" _Fall!"_ I sang/screamed out which made a shock wave them blasted over a few trees I could land on. Then I got down to the ground with ease.

When I landed I didn't see a single Grimm to fight which pissed me off. So since I couldn't find anything I just started walking forward hoping that the relics would be in this direction.

 **Fran's P.O.V.**

Oh my god it was so fun getting launched into the forest was so fun and awesome. I didn't really have a landing strategy so I just tried to land on a tree so it would be easier for me to just climb down instead of land flat on my face. Before I slammed into the tree I stabbed into it with my blade then climbed down.

"Awesome I didn't get hurt at all!" I cheered but it was cut short when an Ursa hit me which knocked me into a tree. "Damnit! You asshole! I thought I got off without a scratch!" I yelled at the Grimm as I charged at it.

It tried to slash me but I dodged it then stabbed into its armpit. I heard the Grimm scream in pain as it tried to slash at my back. Before I could get hit the clock in my sword started to tick and the are around us started to slow down until it was a crawl for everything except for myself.

"Tick tock...Tick tock. Time has slowed on the clock." I laughed lightly as my irises started to glow gold, then I cut the Ursa in half with only a little effort since well it was definitely bigger than me. "Now I have to find Raina or Uros." I told no one as time went back to normal and I was pushed a few seconds into the future so I'd be up to normal time.

 **Raina's P.O.V.**

I couldn't see a thing as I was launched into the air but I could hear everything around me so I threw out one of my swords and felt it hit something. When I felt it connect to a tree I dragged myself to the tree with the chain. As soon as I felt the earth beneath my boots I retracted my sword and started to walked in the direction where the most sound was coming from. When I got farther into the forest I heard struggling and slashing.

"Oi Raina to your left and I need some help. Big ass Ursa!" I heard Uros' voice and rushed in the direction then took off my blindfold and opened my eyes as I stomped my feet. All I saw was a black and white grid pattern but I could "see" everything around me.

I slashed at the Ursa with my white sword then wrapped the chain around its leg and tried to pull it down. Uros slashed at it a few times with his scythe and I was able to pull it to the ground.

"Go for it, electrocute this thing!" I yelled at Uros who nodded and his eye started to glow black for me but I knew it was blue since I haven't always been blind.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Uros chuckled as his right eye started to glow a bright blue as he started to zap the Ursa because of lightning dust that was in his bloodstream. As the Ursa tried to fight Uros, Raina threw her blades at the Grimm and they plunged into the beast then she cut it in half and pulled the blades out. She walked over to Uros to help him up when he nearly fell over because of using the dust in his blood. His eye stopped glowing and he was breathing heavily. Raina put her blindfold back on after she propped him against a tree.

"Nice man, maybe next time you don't shoot off so much at once." She laughed lightly as she heard him growl slightly.

"Fuck...Off…" He mumbled and looked at her.

"No thanks I'm good. Well when you feel better we'll go." She told him as she sat down beside him.

"Thanks...Raina…" He heaved out.

 **Sebun's P.O.V.**

I walked through the woods with my visor down which made everything brighter for me to see. After about ten minutes of walking I saw girl girl jumping around and slashing at a few Grimm, mostly Beowolves and a Boarbatusk. Her weapon looked like a giant clockwork sword. She was laughing like a madwoman so I didn't try to do anything and just observe her fighting style.

"Hey buddy over there can ya give me a hand." The girl told me as she turned and saw me.

"Yes." I told her as I dashed over and slashed into the Boarbatusk to try and flip it over.

"Cool sounding voice mister cyborg." She told me as she fought off a few Beowolves

We fought the Grimm for about twelve minutes then we finally beat them. The girl was breathing heavily as my vents released some steam. I walked over to her and offered my hand for a shake.

"Looks like we're partners." I said as my visor went up and my mask went down so I could talk without that covering my face.

"Looks like we are." She responded as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you I'm Fran Chronus." She told me with a smile when we retracted hands.

"Sebun Raito." I replied as I sheathed my sword.

"So why you a cyborg?" She asked me.

"Accident as a kid and I lost my left arm, and lost the right one to frostbite surprisingly. My Mother's friend had some connections to some people so I got these arms." I gestured to my arms. "And my vocal cords were damaged so I got an implant that made them usable." I gestured to a scar across my neck.

"Well then, so you're part robot...That's awesome!" She cheered loudly and grabbed my right arm and examined it while mumbling something about how it have worked.

"I guess." I told her with a shrug.

"Common lets go find those relics." Fran told me as she let go of my arm and we started walking.

 ***At the relic sight* Normal P.O.V.**

"I can't take this, can crazy stuff stop happening for two seconds!" Yang burst out loudly which caused everyone to shut up...Until howls were heard and mad cackling.

"'Ell yeah! This is fuckin' awesome!" They all heard Uros cheer out loudly as he and Raina came in riding on two Beowolves that were trying to kick them off to attack them.

"Just like when we were kids!" Raina screamed out with an equally loud laugh. Then they killed the Beowolves and walked over to the group.

"I guess not." Ren said, then they all heard faint yelling.

"I told her to jump." Ruby complained.

"She's going to fall." Blake deadpanned.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said meekly.

"She's falling." Ren told her flatly.

"I got the bird!" Uros yelled as he rushed over and jumped up into the air while creating a small shock wave to send him higher. As soon as he got closer to her he caught her and accidently kicked Jaune in the face. "Aw shit sorry Jaune, also ello love but it seems you're fallin' from heaven since you came from the clouds." He joked as she gave him a look that said are you serious. "I know it was god awful, but eh why not use a bad pickup line in this instance." He laughed more as they landed...Onto Jaune's back.

"Thank you now please put me down." Weiss told him and he put her down.

"Oh yeah sorry about callin' you a bitch yesterday, it was incredibly rude and uncalled for and for that I am sincerely sorry." He apologized to her as he put her down.

"Well then, your apology is accepted." Weiss told him.

After the Nevermore attacked, pinned Ruby with a feather, Weiss froze the Deathstalker tail, and they had a brief conversation Sebun and Fran arrived.

"Well let's all get what we came here for and leave." Ruby suggested and everyone nodded to her as they all collected their pieces. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had the white knight pieces, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren had the white rooks, and Sebun, Uros, Fran, and Raina had the black queen pieces. After that they all ran as the Deathstalker and Nevermore started to chase them. Joining the fray as the ran was a Creep.

"It's a goddamn dinosaur Grimm! When the 'ell did that become a thing!?" Uros screamed loudly two the others.

"They've been around for a while!" Fran responded to him as they all arrived at the temple.

 **Uros P.O.V.**

While the other groups dealt with the Nevermore and the Deathstalker myself, Fran, Raina, and Sebun got to deal with the Creep. I looked at the others and cracked a smile as I saw them ready to fight while the creep started to run at us.

"Well then, let's give this bastard a run for his money!" I said as I activated Limbo's scythe form.

"Yeah we have enough time for that." Fran laughed as her looked at her pocketwatch then it became a sword.

"I guess we have no choice." Sebun said as he unsheathed his sword and put his pointer finger and thumb on the blunt end of the blade and slide his right foot forward while he crouched his left foot slightly, then he aimed at the Creep which was running at them.

"Well then, I guess I'll need a pattern for this." Raina giggled as she took off her blindfold and put it in her pocket, then she stomped her foot as she opened her eyes revealing a completely black eye and a completely white eye. For her she saw the world in a black and white grid pattern when she activated her Semblance but even without it her ears worked just as good as her eyes.

We all gave each other a nod as we all dashed at the beast. Sebun dashed forward and stabbed into the Creeps' right leg while Fran got the left one which brought it down to the ground. Raina and I slashed into the upper body but we got knocked back by it. When I looked over I saw Fran's eyes turn gold and we all got a golden aura around us while the Creeps' movements slowed to a crawl. We all rushed it with different attacks but it seemed that we weren't doing much.

"Damn it seems we aren't hurtin' the dinosaur." I complained as they aura died down and we were all sent a few seconds into the future so we could catch up with the normal time flow.

"I have an Idea." I heard Sebun's robotic voice say.

"Shoot man because we aren't doing a ton." Fran said as she jumped back with myself and the others.

"Keep it busy for a minute for me okay." He told us as we all started to distract the Grimm.

I threw out a few slashes to get the attention of the Creep while Raina snuck up on it. When she was within range I jumped back as she started attacking it with her blades and chain. Fran walked over with her pocketwatch in the watch form and slammed it down onto the head of the Creep while I changed Limbo into the guitar form.

"Looks like this dino gets a private show!" I yelled as I started to play quickly causing sound blasts tolam into the Grimm and shock waves to occur around me. "Oi mate you ready or what!?" I yelled at Sebun who nodded.

"Ready." He told us as he slashed forward and his sword as it extended and became a whip that wrapped around the neck of the Creep, then he pulled back which decapitated the beast as he vents puffed out a large amount of steam.

"That was bloody awesome mate, well let's go see what the others are doing." I said as I strapped Smiling Limbo to my back.

As we walked over we all saw how Jaune and the others were finished with their fight against the Deathstalker. When I looked at what they were looking at I saw Ruby running up the cliffside with the Nevermore being dragged by the neck with her scythe. When she reached the top I heard a few gunshots and saw her decapitate the large bird.

"Wow that was awesome." I heard Jaune say quietly.

"Yeah it was mate." I said equally in awe.

 ***Later in the auditorium* Normal P.O.V.**

"And finally, Uros Requiem, Raina Heart, Sebun Raito, and Fran Chronus you all have retrieved the black queen pieces. You four shall from now on be known as Team SUFR lead by Sebun Raito." Ozpin announced as people started to cheer and Uros gave them devil horns while the other three stayed calm.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story it was fun typing this chapter since I've been typing it for the past couple of days. I will be trying to update this story every sunday so yeah. I'll explain the new semblances of the characters next chapter okay.**

 **Anyway bye everyone and all, Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and all this is Melody with another chapter for this story. I'm curious do any of you know which rockstar Uros is based off of? The hint is that he wears a padlock. Anyway I'm just curious about that anyway onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It had been about a week or two since school had officially started and the majority of Team SUFR were sleeping in their dorm, all except for Uros who was in the bathroom. He had just got out of the shower and got a razor out and was starting to shaving his scruffy beard since it had been weird for a student to have a beard at school, there had been a few instances that other students thought he was a teacher so they asked him for help. As he wiped his face he looked up at the mirror and saw his reflection. Underneath his right eye was a large curved scar, above his left was a small one, on his right cheek he had a burn mark, and on his chin he had a few scars that lead down to his neck and looked like they were from claws. He just chuckled lightly then pulled out a makeup bag and started to cover up the scars one by one. He had woke up at about five thirty in the morning since this had always been a long process for him since they were all large except for the one above his left brow.

"Still damn well beautiful…" He joked to himself as he started to put on his uniform which only had three modifications to, he ripped off the left sleeve of the shirts and jacket then sewed them so they didn't look too trashy, he wore a white glove on his right hand, and he had his padlock, then looked at the time which was seven. "Great." He mumbled as he secured the chain and padlock around his neck. When he felt ready he exited the bathroom and stepped out while putting his dirty clothes in the hamper. Before he forgot to he walked back and grabbed his bag then he walked out.

As he entered the room he saw that Sebun was awake and just sitting in his bed reading from a book that had no words on the cover. He seemed completely oblivious to the teen who just entered the room. All of his focus was on the book that he was reading and nothing else. The cover was black and worn, the bidding looked ready to come apart, and the pages were yellow and old from what Uros could tell. He cleared his throat and Sebun looked up to see his team mate.

"Yes?" He asked as he gently put a bookmark in the book then closed it as if not trying to rip it then he set it on his bedside table.

"What'ca readin' mate?" Uros asked as he sat on his bed.

"My mother's diary, she left it to me when she died, said something about information on my father, plus it's a family tradition to have a diary in a black book." Sebun answered honestly as he stood up and grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to take a shower okay." He told the purple haired teen as he went towards the bathroom.

"Got it mate." Uros replied as he put his bag under his bed.

Since the others hadn't woken up yet Uros wrote a letter telling the others were he was going then he made his way to the cafeteria. As he walked out of his room he grabbed a set of pink headphones and plugged them into his scroll. He picked a playlist then started walking.

" _I wish it would just go away, and that I see red, I see red, I see red, I see red~"_ He sang along to the song quietly as he made his way to the schools' large cafeteria.

The halls were somewhat void of people which made Uros happy since even though he was a rocker for a few years he always hated dealing with all the people. He didn't hate anyone really but he got aggravated easily by quite a few which was something he inherited from his dad. When he finally entered the cafeteria he saw only about eight students but he didn't care because he mostly had his attention on Cardin as he saw him bullying some girl and pulling on her bunny ears so he pulled off his headphones so he could hear what was going on, and what was going on put a scowl on his normally cheerful features.

"Please stop that really hurts." He heard her beg as tears formed in her eyes from the sheer pain she was in, that made Uros walk over and his eye slightly flickr.

"Why? You hurting freak?" Cardin asked sarcastically as he pulled harder."I have to train you ya animal so you don't do anything bad." He cackled like a hyena. Uros just continued to scowl as he walked over.

"Oi ya shriveled up ball bag she asked ya to stop so I'd stop if ya don't want your arse kicked." He growled at Cardin who looked over at him in annoyance.

"Yeah and what are you going to stop me? Is this your pet?" Cerdin joked but that stopped when he saw Uros' eye glow a bright blue and he gained a wicked grin on his features.

"No she's not my pet ya bastard and I'll fry you." Uros said as his right hand started to crackle with electricity. "Now you going to leave or does my boot have a date with your arse."

As soon as Uros spoke Cardin stood up and looked Uros in the eyes, sure Uros wasn't as built but he had a trick up his sleeve. When Cardin threw his first punch Uros side stepped to the right as his right leg started to crackle then he swiftly kicked Cardin in the groin. After that Cardin slumped to the ground while clutching his groin since it had just been kicked with lightning. Uros looked down at Cardin and started laughing in his face.

"Oi ball bag looks like I kicked your arse in one hit. Be glad I didn't have my guitar because it would've hurt a bloody lot more than it did just now. So yeah get the 'ell out of my sight." He told the bulkier student as he kicked him in the side, then he turned to the girl and smiled. "Well now that that's over what's ya name love? I'm Uros Requiem." He told her as he offered his hand for a shake.

"O-Oh I-I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She responded shyly as she shook his hand. "Th-thanks for the help." She mumbled as she looked at her feet after she let go of his hand.

"Don't worry about it love. I can't stand seeing people get bullied happened to my sister and bad things happened in the end." He told her then noticed that her tray was on the ground, flipped over and the contents spilled everywhere. "Well want to eat breakfast together?" He asked casually as he put his hands in his pockets.

"U-ugh su-sure th-that would be nice." She responded still not looking up at him.

"Hey no need to be scared, I'm a pretty nice person according to most." He told her as he lifted her head up slightly so he could see her face and noticed it was blushing. "Well let's get some food I'm famished." He said as he started walking over to the buffet that was standard for Beacon.

As he walked he could hear Velvets footsteps behind him the entire time, they were somewhat fast as if she was trying to rush them both into the line. Uros just chuckled and started to whistle a tune and waved to a few of the students staring at him for what he had done not five minutes ago. Velvet was staring at her feet as they walked to the line, her face as red as a tomato. When they finally entered the line to get food Velvet noticed that Uros grabbed two trays and started filling them up with food while she only got one and wasn't getting a ton of food.

"Um why are you getting so much?" She asked quietly.

"Oh because I need to eat a lot more than most people, my lightning stuff takes a ton of energy out of me so I need to eat a lot. Kinda regret doing what I did to get the lightning abilities but can't change it now." He answered her question with a big dumb grin plastered to his face.

"Oh okay then." She said quietly again. Then after they got all of their food they went and sat down at a table and started eating, well Uros did while Velvet just stared at him."Why did you help me? Why did you help a Faunus?' she asked him eventhough he already answered her question earlier.

"Well first of all like I said I hate seeing others hurt." He said after he swallowed some food.

"Still why help a Faunus it could make people at this school not like you and give you a hard time." She tried to reason out why it was a bad idea.

'I don't really care if people in this school hate me, a large portion of the world loves my beautiful face. And the Faunus thing personally I don't care, plus I think those rabbit ears are absolutely adorable." He told her honestly and saw her start to blush again.

"Wh-what di-did you ju-just say?" She stuttered out as she felt her face heat up even more.

'I said your bunny ears are cute which is very true because they are." He told her with a smile, then they both heard an awwww from the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Ur has already got himself a girlfriend look at that Raina~~" Fran cooed out as they both made their way to the table while Sebun went to get some food.

"I would look at that if I could." Raina joked about her blindness.

"I-I'm no-not his gi-girlfriend!" Velvet exclaimed as she buried her head into her hands to try and not be seen.

'Yeah she's not my girlfriend Fran, I just helpped her out by kicking some bully's arse." Uros explained to the pair but only saw them smirk.

"No need to lie you two." Raina giggled lightly.

"Good because I'm not lyin' to ya." uros said as he started to finish the rest of his food.

"You're going to get fat one off these days. I swear by the time you're thirty you'll be a bloat." Fran chuckled lightly as she and Raina sat down.

'Oi I won't get fat you know how much I gotta eat to keep my damn body going." Uros growled out showing that he was getting annoyed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have infused your blood with lightning dust, it's only a thought but a pretty good one." Raina retorted to him with a snicker.

'Wait you infused dust into your blood?" Velvet asked Uros clearly confused. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Yeah, when I was homeless with Fran, Raina, and a few others we needed money, so myself and my buddy went to this lab. They offered us a decent amount of money to be part of an experiment that would infuse dust to our blood. We accepted and I got lightning dust injected into me and it became part of me while my buddy had ice dust infused into his blood. The experiment was a perfect success and we got the powers the doctors were hoping for, they gave us our money and we got the fuck outta there. Now in days I bloody well regret doing it because it had some unforeseen side effects but 'ell can't change the past now so better just move forward." He told her the story as Sebun walked back to the table and set food in front of Fran and Raina then sat down only having a cup of coffee for himself.

"Well then, that's interesting." Velvet said at a normal speaking tone which made Uros smile since she wasn't being as shy now.

"Yep, technically I'm not full human because I have something different 'bout my DNA, like how Sebun isn't a human." Uros explained As he pointed to Sebun's exposed forearms. "That boy right there is a cyborg, pretty awesome actually." He chuckled lightly.

"You still haven't introduced us yet Ur." Fran told him and looked annoyed because of it.

"Oh yeah where are my manners, Velvet this is Sebun Raito, my team leader..." Uros said as he gestured to the the cyber samurai who gave Velvet a silent nod. "Fran Chronus, she's an old friend from my childhood days that I mentioned earlier…" He told her as he motioned to Fran who gave Velvet a smirk as her ears twitched and her tail wagged slightly. "And this is Raina Heart, also a childhood friend but Fran and I met her when we were homeless and travelling around Mistral trying to find a way out of that god forsaken bog." He said somewhat bitterly, not really trying to be subtle about how much he hated living Mistral, while he motioned to Raina who smiled in Velvets general direction.

'Well it's lovely to meet you all." Velvet told them with a smile.

With that they all started talking and it was a pleasant discussion, and they all made jokes about Uros getting fat since during the conversation he had went back to get more food about five times. It was fun for them until Fran looked at the time. When she looked up she frowned and stood up.

"Well we gotta get to class soon so see ya Velvet and you gotta introduce us to your team, they seem nice." Fran said as she walked over and gave the rabbit Faunus a hug.

"Yeah that'd be great, see ya guys later." Velvet said as they all exchanged goodbyes.

They group all walked through the halls to their first shared class which was Grimm studies. While the others were okay with it Uros was annoyed, he was hoping combat class would be first but it wasn't for good reason of course, it would be stupid to have all of the students tired before any of the others classes so it would make sense that the only times that were scheduled for combat classes were in the afternoon. The whole way there he was grumbling like a child until his went off on his scroll which had a strange ringtone that the others didn't expect him to have. The ringtone just happened to be some dubstep music. Hearing that surprised Fran and Raina to no end since he always claimed to detest dubstep and to Sebun, he just didn't see him as the type to listen to that music.

"Oi, what can I do ya for mate?" He said as he answered the scroll, then mumbling was heard over the phone. "I can't man I'm already at Beacon with Fran and Raina." He told the person.

"Who is it?" Raina asked as she looked over to the source of the sound.

"Who the 'ell do you think it is? It's Fran's cousin." Uros replied with a smirk. "No I'm talkin' to you ya ugly bastard." he told whoever was on the other end. "Well I actually cover up my scars pretty boy so shut it." He replied snappily to the other person.

"Oh lord he's talking to him." Fran mumbled as she shook her head and sighed.

"Didn't they go to Haven Academy?" Raina asked and cupped her chin while trying to remember.

"Yeah those four did go to Haven, no clue why they would want to stay in Mistral.' Fran answered her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sebun asked, clearly confused.

"Just some old friends, listen man I gotta go see ya mate.' Uros told whoever was on the other end. "Well fine I'll call ya later, also tell those other wankers we said oi." He said with his annoyance clear in his voice as he hung up the scroll and stuffed it into his pocket as the four entered the class.

When they entered there weren't many people in the room so there was plenty of seats to pick so they all picked seats in the far back on the left side of the room. Sebun has his scarf pulled up around the bottom half of his face which covered the metal mask he wore, aside from that one change to his uniform he had none to speak of. Raina wore her blindfold but also had white leggings on and strapped to her belt was what appeared to be a deck of tarot cards in a holder. Fran's uniform didn't have the jacket of the tie that rest of the girls had, along with instead of a red plaid skirt she wore a pair of warm grey shorts along with bright purple leggings and she had on her white knee high boots. Out of all of the four her uniform was the most changed making it barely recognizable.

When class finally started they all tried to pay attention to their teacher who was going on and on about some great tale from his younger years. Out of everyone on Team SUFR only Raina paid attention to the lecture since she didn't really have anything better to do, even Sebun got so bored that he just started to write in a black leather bound book. Uros was tapping on the desk to some rhythm that was stuck in his head while occasionally writing down lyrics on a sheet of paper and Fran just placed her head down on the desk and tried to not fall asleep. When it finally got to the point of Port asking what student thought they had all the traits of a huntsman they saw Sebun raise his hand quietly but was too late since Weiss had already spoken up. With that they just watched as the blue eyed fencer fought a Boarbatusk and yell at her leader.

"Crist she doesn't need to be such a bitch about it." Uros whispered to the others as they watched the fight and Weiss yell at Ruby.

"Yes she doesn't, should we talk to them afterwards?" Sebun asked his team who all shook their heads to him.

"I don't get why Ice Queen is so against Ruby being her leader, honestly she needs to grow up." Fran injected into the conversation.

"She could be worse though, she could've been like Uranus when he first joined our group in Mistral." Raina commented.

"Oh lord don't talk about him he was so annoying." Uros groaned out as he held his head.

"Who is he?" Sebun asked curiously.

"That wanker is a damn annoyance that's what the 'ell he is." Uros sighed lightly, clearly annoyed at the mention of the name.

"Well then." Sebun said as he returned his attention to to fight that had ended.

Once Port dismissed the class the quartet saw Weiss rush out of the room and Ruby ran after her. They all stood up then left the classroom to get to their next class. There wasn't really any conversation as they walked, they just thought of what the next class was. Supposedly it was a class that started last school year so it was very new. Advanced hunter and Huntress Skills and Techniques was the name of the class and the teacher was named Cader Jun who had only been a huntsman for about five years. When they arrived at the class they saw Ruby and the others minus Weiss sitting and talking to each other so they all walked over and joined.

"Oi guys how are you all?" Uros greeted them with a smile.

"We're all fine, well Ruby is somewhat sad." Pyhrra told him with a smile.

"No need to be upset, she's just full of herself." Sebun told Ruby as he sat down beside her and patted her head.

"Yeah don't worry about it Rubes." Yang told her little sister as she smiled widely at her. "Come on cheer up, we're in a class dedicated to weapons so you get to be a dirk." She laughed as everyone groaned out.

"That was just bad." Raina sighed out as she face palmed.

"I have to agree." Blake said while not even looking up from her book.

"What's a dirk?" Fran asked in confusion.

"It's a type of weapon." Ruby told her.

After that they just started to talk about different things. When the bell rang they all looked towards the door of the classroom and saw a man walk in. He was tall, had black hair that covered the left side of his face, pale skin, a scar trailing down from his right eye and into another one making it look like a cross, the lone eye that was visible was a bright gold, but the most unique feature he had was the two jet black wings protruding from his back. His attire consisted of a dark purple long coat with a design on it that made it look as if thorn vines were wrapping around it, his pants were dark grey, black boots, a button up pale blue dress shirt, a black button up vest with blue and purple buttons, and covering his hands and arms were silver gauntlets and bracers that had dust crystals in them. Hanging off his lips was a lit cigarette that looked like it was just lit since he was stuffing something into his coat.

"Hello class, my name is Cader Jun, please call me Cader because i hate being called professor." He told them was he sat down at his desk and kicked his feet up onto it. "This is class is dealing with what are the best techniques you can use to take down the creatures Grimm, another aspect of it is dealing with different weapons that are effective. Are there any questions?" He asked and almost every student held their hand up. "You, girl with the cool eyes." He told Fran as he pointed at her.

"So you're a Faunus." Fran said with a smile, happy to see a Faunus teacher.

"Yep, part crow. Also not a question." He smirked then looked at Ruby. "You, red riding hood."

"Will we design any new weapons or anything like that?" Ruby asked as they all saw their teacher stand up.

"Yep we will near the end of the semester, most so I can analyze how you all fight and ways I can teach you all." He told them as he walked over to the chalkboard and started writing on it. "Now who in here uses more that one weapon or a weapon that has more than one form or ability?" He asked and saw almost every student raise their hands again. "Nice, I myself use really anything but that's mostly because of this." He said as a black portal appeared near his hand and he pulled out a black smoking dagger. "My Semblance allows me to create weapons out of a pocket universe or store weapons in it, so this is the perfect class for me since if you have a fighting style, I probably know it." He told them and saw as Uros held his hand. "Yes?"

"Have you ever sung in combat?" Uros asked the teacher.

"Yep but wasn't that good at it." Cader laughed lightly. "I thought they were kidding when they said Uros Requiem would be in my class, oh this is awesome." He chuckled as his smirk grew bigger. "I don't know if you all got told this but in this class you will need your weapons so you all can go get them." He told the students and saw as they all went to collect their weapons. "This year is going to be fun." He talked to himself while laughing then sat down waiting for his students to return.

 **Uros' P.O.V., after he got Smiling Limbo**

I yawned as I had to walk all the way back to the classroom which was on the other side of the campus since I didn't put my guitar in my locker, I screwed up in not doing that but 'ell I've done stupider stuff when I was on tour. As I walked I put on my headphones and started to listen to music. Like normal I sung along to it and nodded my head to the rhythm. My music wasn't on that high of a volume setting so when I heard muffled shrieking I took them off. When they came off the screaming was louder for me, and it sounded like a females scream.

When I heard that I pressed a button on Limbo and the scythe formed and I lunged it over my shoulder. Then I ran in the direction of the scream and what I saw pissed me off, which caused lighting to crackle all around my and disintegrate parts of my clothes turning my jacket into a charred vest and my dress pants into shorts. I saw Cardin and his friends beating up Velvet quite savagely since they were using their weapons.

"Oi ya fuckas!" I yelled to them as the scythe turned into a mic. Then they all turned to look at me. "Get ready for the fucking show! " I screamed then I started to sing.

" _Cut you open make you sick!_

 _Suffer, Suffer, Suffer like I did!_

 _Take the poison lock your lips!_

 _Suffer, Suffer, Suffer, Like I did!"_ I bellowed out as the words started to form around me and blast at Team CDNL. My Semblance was different from everyone's like everyone's' but mine wasn't really restricted to one form as in the Glyphs Weiss as since her ability had multiple forms. With mine it depended on the form of my weapon, in the guitar form it amplifies sound but not enough to harm people, in the scythe form it can create shockwaves from sound, but in the mic form it creates the words I sing from sound and blasts them at my targets.

" _I found a cure for me!_

 _A fucking remedy to walk the streets!_

 _I felt the fear and loathing constantly!_

 _But you won't let me be!_

 _So now you'll feel my longing animosity!_

 _It's taken so long!_

 _Too see through everyone!_

 _And now the time has come!_

 _To show you what I'm made of!"_ I screamed out as the words continued to form and pummel the four boys. When they finally had enough they fell to the ground, clearly unconscious. I made Limbo go back into the scythe form and use it as a walking stick and walked over to Velvet who went and hid behind a tree. Honestly I was breathless but not from the singing because I could that shit four hours, it was using that form of my Semblance. That always took it outta me. "Oi Velvet you okay?" I panted out as I sat down by her and saw she had a black eye and quite a few cuts.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, bu-but are you okay?" She stuttered out as she looked at me.

"Me, I'm fine just a little breathless. That shit's hard to do and that's why the 'ell you don't see many screamo bands now 'n' days, it takes your vocal cords for a fuckin' drive right to 'ell and down all nine layers than back up all of 'em." I told her as I ripped a strip of cloth from my pants and started to wipe off the blood she had on her. "Where's your team?" I asked her.

"They're in class, I forgot something in my dorm and had to go get it." She told me as she held up a book.

"Well we have two tasks. One I need to change into a different set of clothes, and two we need to get you to the nurse." I told her as I shakily stood up and nearly fell if it wasn't for Velvet helping me up.

When we got up she helped me to my dorm where I changed into some casual clothes, a pair of black boots, blue jeans, and pale pink tank top that had music notes designed onto it, a black jacket, some white gloves, along with my padlock. I looked down at my right arm after I changed and saw it, coiling, slithering around my arm was a glowing blue serpent that crawled into me shirt. The marking appeared a few days after I had the dust injection, at first it seemed cool now all I see is a damn parasite. After I had a glaring contest with a inanimate snake I walked out of the bathroom then looked at Velvet who had went to her dorm and changed into a spare uniform she had, lucky her since I only had one and it was currently in a state of smoking and charred. When they door opened she looked at me and I motioned her to follow.

"Let's go love, you probably bandaged those but 'ell we better get a professional to look at 'em because they looked like they had something smeared in them." I said as I lunged my guitar case over my shoulder.

"Y-yes of-of course." She said as she trailed behind me.

"You doin' okay love?" I asked since I was concerned for her, I haven't really known her for more than a couple of hours and I already saved her from bullies twice.

"Ye-yeah I-I'm fine." She stuttered out nervously as she stared at her feet.

"Damn, I never knew people my age could be so cruel and harass some bird, or well rabbit in this case." I sighed out as we walked. "Seriously, they fuckin' realise that when they're eighteen they can go to jail for this." I told her as she continued to stare at her feet. "How old are ya anyway Velvet?" I asked and that made her look up at me.

"Ei-eighteen, so a year older than you." She estimated which made me laugh. "Wh-why are you laughing?" She stammered and started to blush since she was embarrassed.

"Try I'm a year older than ya, I'm nineteen. Only reason I'm a first year was because I was late on my application one year and missed last years initiation so I couldn't join." I notified her and saw her face get redder. "But Fran and Raina are seventeen, probably Sebun also but no clue with him." I shrugged as we walked and chuckled lightly.

 ***Nurses office* Normal P.O.V.**

Velvet and Uros sat in the nurse's office, Uros sitting on a chair in it and Velvet was sitting on the bed while they nurse applied bandages after she cleaned the dirt out of the cuts and scraps. The nurse just didn't really do anything for Uros since he wasn't really that hurt, just winded. He was playing on his scroll and everyone in the room noticed how the snake on his arm pulsed blue every now and then but Uros just ignored it since to him this must've been normal.

"Your aura should've made these cuts go away by now, it's weird that it hasn't." The nurse told Velvet as she looked at the girl.

"Well there are a ton of them." Uros injected. "The little bastard with the daggers is fast I bet so he could've cut heer quite a bit."

"Language , you are still at a school." The nurse told Uros who just rolled his eyes. "Well you two should be fine, you two can go. I have to tend to Team CRDL because they all are in the other room. Something about be blasted away by something, I wonder what?" The nurse asked sarcastically as she looked over to Uros who was whistling innocently. With that said the two were shooed out of the room.

They were silent as they walked through the halls. Uros had his guitar case strapped to his back and his hands in his pockets while Velvet was looking at the ground as she walked behind him. Uros stopped for a moment and Velvet walked right into his back which caused her to fall down. When she looked up she saw Uros' hand outstretched to help her up.

"Your team around a lot love?" He asked her as he helped her up.

"It honestly depends on if Coco didn't force the guys to go shopping with her to carry her bags." Velvet explained then started listing off different reasons of why her team might not be around.

"Well then, you want me as a bodyguard then?" He asked her and saw her eyes wide slightly.

"Oh no, I couldn't have you do that. It would be a waste of your time." She told him quickly as her face heated up slightly.

"It's not really a waste in my opinion. I can help ya out any time, honestly I don't have much else to do." He told her as he looked down at her slightly since he was taller than her by a quite a bit, him being six foot four and being five foot six.

"What about school work?" She questioned and got a laugh in response.

"That's easy as 'ell for me. Sure I didn't have a proper education growing up on the streets but most of this stuff is easy for me to understand. Plus the only class I have problems in is Port's since he is so boring." Uros explained to her.

"What about your team? Wouldn't they be curious of where you are." She tried to reason.

"Nope, Sebun knows I like being alone and Raina and Fran know I run off all the time but they always know I'll return." He laughed lightly. "Honestly they say that when I die I'll just come back to haunt 'em." He laughed some more and got a giggle out of Velvet.

'We-well then i-if you really want to then I g-guess it's fine." Velvet told him as she looked down, her face bright red. All she heard was Uros' laugh and felt him pat her head in between her rabbit ears. With that they walked back to class, in a nice silence that both of them enjoyed.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's pretty fluffy at the end so yeah. Anyway I am really curious if anyone can guess which rockstar Uros is based off of. Also any people that are big fans of Velvet and you don't really enjoy why she's pretty cowardly in this chapter, well it's because of her character. It even says of the RWBY wikia that she refuses to fight back when bullied so yeah. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be posted next Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Melody here with a new chapter. Sorry this one is a week late but I was busy last week since I've been reading a rulebook for a tabletop RPG that I'm going to start running next month. Since this is a week late I tried to make this chapter twice as long. Again sorry that this one is late.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **? P.O.V.**

I ran through the forest away from my Father. Blood rolled down my head as I now had a few more scars adorning my face. The sheer fact that this happened to a twelve years old is fucked up.

"Get back here you little bastard!" I heard him yell at me.

I just continued to run. The other day my sister had died because of that bastard...I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't die for her. That bastard. That bastard! THAT BASTARD! I COULDN'T PROTECT HER I COULDN'T BE A BIG BROTHER TO HER!

Bullets wizzed past me as I ran. For an instant I felt a pain in my shoulder and heard a boom, then all I saw was red. Then I cried out in pain as I jumped into an abandon house and held onto my shoulder. It felt as if I had lightning in my wound.

 **Uros' P.O.V.**

I bolted awake in a cold sweat. My breathing was heavy and my body was trembling. Damn nightmares, worst things ever in my opinion. When I looked at my clock I saw that it was it was ten pm. Knowing how I was whenever I had a nightmare I got up and looked at my clothing and saw that it was only a pair of black basketball shorts. I didn't really care so I just started to go outside and go for a walk around the Beacon campus.

When I got out of the dorm I walked around the courtyard. Occasionally I traced one of the scars across my body, beatings, whippings, cutting, and everything in between...I had a scar for each and every occasion. Memories flooded my mind as I saw every past scenario I dealt with. Bastard, he did this and I don't even know why. But I had Mom and Tear with me. Really only my arms were left scarless.

I showed that fuck though. He always said I couldn't do anything but I became a lead singer for a semi-famous punk band and now I'm in a combat school. Honestly I did pretty damn good when I was raised by that piece of shit. When I got to the statue in the courtyard I sat down beside it. All I did was close my eyes and relax for about twenty minutes until I heard someone clear their throat. When I opened my eyes I saw Ozpin.

"Hello , lovely evening isn't it." He said as he sipped from his mug.

"Yeah it is." I replied as I looked up at the shattered moon.

"May I ask why you are out here at this time of night?" He asked me.

"Nightmare so I decided to take a walk." I answer him.

"Well then." He says to me as he walks over and sits on the bench beside me. "If you don't mind me asking what was the nightmare about?"

"It's fine, it was about my Dad." I told him casually. "Piece of shit used to beat me and my sister. I showed the bastard though, I became a punker and now I here." I said with a smirk.

"Well then. By the way I have a letter for you." He says as he pulls a letter out of his coat. "A woman delivered it to me and requested I give it to you." He explained as I started to read the letter after I opened it.

I read through the letter with mild interest until it got to my parents. The letter said they were dead, good riddance when it comes to my dad but my mum that hit me. As I continued the letter it didn't say a lot except one thing. I had a new little sister that I had no fucking clue about. It also said that since I was nineteen I could legally adopt her.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself once I finished reading. "Oh sorry about that Headmaster, profanity is a habit." I apologized when I heard him clear his throat.

"So what was the letter about?" He asked me as he took a sip of coffee.

"Well my parents are dead." I said casually as I yawned. "And I have a little sister that I can adopt which I will. Now here's a question, can my little sister stay here at Beacon in the dorms with my team or wou-" I was going to continued until he it me off.

"I can get a larger room for your team and so you can raise your little sister. It will be a second year dorm." He told me and that made me smile. "We can move everything into your team's new dorm tomorrow. Now you should probably get back to your dorm and sleep because you'll need it." With that said Ozpin got up and walked off, even though my hearing was damaged when he was far away I could still hear his cane whenever it clicked on the ground. Then I went back to my dorm and went back to sleep.

 **Normal P.O.V. Next Day**

The next morning was a Saturday and when Fran and Uros woke up they saw Raina and Sebun playing chess. Neither of them had lost many pieces but they were both focused on it entirely. Fran looked at Uros and shrugged as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey everyone I got an announcement so shut the 'ell up." Uros says even though no one was talking. Fran had just come out of the bathroom when he spoke and they trio looked at him. "I got two things one I'm adopting my little sister." He says as everyone's eyes go wide.

"What?" Fran asked as her brain had to reboot.

"Yes a 'what' is in order." Sebun said calmly as he stood up.

"Will we have enough room?" Raina asked.

"Well Ozpin talked with me last night and the second thing is that we're getting a new room. A bigger one." Uros smirked as he grabbed his pair of worn and torn leather pants along with a belt, a dull pink tank top, and a bright blue jacket then went to the bathroom. He started to take a shower while the others talked outside.

"He told us his sister was dead...What the heck?" Fran asked sadly.

"He could've had another one born during the time he was gone." Raina suggested.

"That makes sense, but hearing that makes me think about my two sisters." Sebun said with a smile ghosting his features.

"You have two sisters? Wow that's cool, what do they look like?" Fran asked.

"Oh ugh well like me, we're triplets but they don't have my blue hair. I got my hair and eye colour from my Dad according to my Mom." Sebun explained as that ghost of a smile became a small one. "They helped me out a lot as a kid but I haven't seen them in a while since finding them is difficult."

After about twenty minutes of talking they stopped when Uros came out of the bathroom fully clothed. He went over to his stuff and grabbed his scroll and his second guitar case along with his wallet. The others tried asking him a few questions but really didn't get any response from him.

 **Uros' P.O.V.**

I waved to everyone as I left the dorm after telling them they need to move our stuff into the new dorm. Since the dorms were on the other side of the campus it took awhile to get to the airship port. While I walked I noticed a girl with a beret and sunglasses on and she was following me. When I reached the fountain I sat down and waited for her to catch up. When she did I smiled at her with my scared features.

"Ello love how might I be of service?" I asked casually. "And please make it quick since I'm on a bit of an errand."

"You Uros?" She asked as she pushed her sunglasses down. I nodded to her and she smiled. "Good I'm Coco, thanks for helping out Velv yesterday. I'm her team leader and I was wanting to thank you."

"Well you're welcome now I must be on my way I have to go pick up my little sister. Also you know where Velvet is I'm curious to see if she wants to join me on this little job." I tell her as I look up at the sky.

"Yeah I can call her for ya real quick. I know she doesn't have anything to do today so I'll happily help out with this date." She chuckled out.

"I wouldn't really call it a date love since I'm getting my sister and trying to get to know her." I laughed lightly as she pulled out her scroll and called Velvet.

"Hey Velv... I'm fine hey I need you to meet Uros at the fountain...Yeah he's right here...I assume you forgot to give him your number so I'll give him it...Okay see ya later." She said as she hung up then wrote down Velvet's number on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Well she'll be here soon I gotta go see ya Ur." She waved goodbye as she walked off.

I took out my acoustic guitar and started to play while I waited. A somewhat somber melody is what I played, sad that my Mom died, sad my first sister died, and sad I didn't know about my second. Then I started to sing.

" _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colours_

 _Wash away my colours_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay okay okay_

 _'Kay okay okay_

 _We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away away away_

 _Way away away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching_

 _I can feel you out there~~~"_ I would've continued but I was interrupted.

"That sounded lovely." I heard Velvet say from behind me. "So what did you need me for?"

"Want to go with me to get my little sister from the local orphanage?" I ask as I stand up after putting my guitar away.

"I'd love to." She said cheerfully when as I turned to her and lugged my guitar case over my shoulder. "I didn't know you had and acoustic guitar." She smiled while we started to walk.

"Yeah it was my mum's. She gave it to me before I ran away." I smiled back at the memory.

"Also when did you get those scars? They're quite ghastly if you don't mind me saying." She told me rather timidly.

"I've had them for a long time. Normally though I cover them up with makeup." I shrugged as we got to the dock.

We had some mindless chatter while we went down to Vale. She asked about my family which I answered honestly and told her about how I got these scars. I asked her about her family and found out her dad was a fox Faunus while her mum was a rabbit Faunus. It surprised me to be frank.

When we finally landed we started to the orphanage. I had no clue what to expect but I had a feeling of what she might be like. Fucked up to put it lightly…But hopefully she won't think I'm like our bastard Father. I'd hate to have a little girl afraid of me. Now that I think about it it would've been a good idea to cover up the scars but what's done is done. When I looked at my watch I saw it was about ten o'clock so I started to walk faster and Velvet trailed behind me.

At about ten thirty we arrived at the orphanage. I walked up and opened the door for myself and Velvet then we entered. The waiting room was nice, calming blue walls, carpet, and ceiling, along with grey furniture. Behind the front desk was a man that looked a couple years older than me reading a magazine and wearing headphones. I could hear music blasting out of them even with my shit hearing, I should probably get a hearing aid later but not important now. I walked over to the desk and tapped on it a few times and got the man's attention.

"Oi, ello mate I'm here to get my little sister. The name's Uros Requiem, if ya have my name written on something it might be Ube instead of Uros, and I think the letter said my sister's name was Wisteria." I told him casually as I dug into my coat. "Also is it cool to smoke in the waiting room or is that a no?" I asked as I pulled a pack of Red Apple cigarettes.

"I didn't know you smoke. Ya know those will kill ya." Velvet chastised me which made me laugh. "Plus what's the Ube thing?"

"Not that much of a habit but when I'm nervous I smoke some." I admitted to her with a laugh. "And Ube is my really name but I changed it since Uros sounded better."

"Sorry there's no smoking in the building and I have your name right here. I can take you two to her." He said as he stood up and motioned us to follow him.

As we walked through the orphanage I saw quite a few children but the thing is most of them were Faunus. In all honesty I wasn't surprised since most humans and Faunus don't get along. When we reached the back the man knocked gently on a closed door.

"Hey Wisteria, it's Richard. There is someone here to meet you, he says he's your big bro." The guy now named Richard said softly as he opened the door. What I saw when the door was fully opened made me sad, I saw the form of a little girl trembling under the covers on the bed.

"Ello Wisteria, I'm Ube your big brother." I said softly as I walked over and knelt down by the bed and slowly removed the covers.

When the covers were gone I saw her. She had purple hair in pigtails, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and she was holding onto a little stuffed rabbit. Her clothes were somewhat dirty but not tattered to hell. Her attire consisted of a gray long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt, black sandals, purple ribbons holding her pigtails up, a necklace that was a music note, and a couple of hair pins that had music notes on them. She looked like a miniature version of our Mum, 'ell even had her hair pins and necklace.

"Mommy talked about you." She said as she looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

"Hey no need to be afraid of me, I'm nothing like Dad." I tell her as I offer her my hand.

"Why did you leave?" She asked me as she tried to take my hand but was too afraid to do so.

"I couldn't live there after what had happened." I tell her as she finally takes my hand. "But don't be scared of me. I may be as ugly as a baboons bum but I'm really nice according to most people." With that I got this scared little girl to smile and giggle at my home.

"Aww, this is cute. Well should we be off?" Velvet asked while trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry but before ya guys leave I need you to fill out some forms ." Richard said as he stepped outside of the room. "But you should get your things packed up Wisteria." He told her with a smile.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Filling out all of the forms took about half an hour and after that the trio left the orphanage with Wisteria being carried on Uros' back. Uros talked to Wes as he now dubbed her about things that she liked doing and found out that even though she was six she liked playing tabletop RPGs.

"What like that Grimm Tales game?" Uros asked her and got a nod from her.

"What is that?" Velvet asked clearly confused.

"It's like that game, Dungeons and Dragons if ya ever heard of that. Playing those games got me and the band through tours." He explained.

"Not to sound rude but I never really even heard of your band." Velvet told him and he laughed.

"Makes sense we were mostly famous in Mistral." He told her then his stomach growled loudly. "Well then, that means it's time for lunch." He tells them as he looks around for a restaurant.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Wisteria said quietly.

"Let's go find some place to eat." Velvet said with a giggle as she ruffled Wisteria's hair.

After a few minutes they found a restaurant for lunch. When they got inside the trio was seated at a table and all ordered, Uros let everyone order whatever they really wanted...And Wisteria got and order the same size as Uros' much to the man's amazement. The waiter was completely baffled by the girl's order also.

"Thank dust my bank account as quite a few zeros in it." Uros chuckled out softly. "So did Mum ever sing to ya?" He asked his little sister who frowned but nodded.

"Why do you two have funny accents?" Wisteria asked Velvet and Uros, the reactions she got were the two holding their sides in laughter.

"Well I got it from traveling around and just decided to start talking like this." Uros told her with a smile.

"I got it from my parents." Velvet said with a laugh. While she was laughing she almost fell back onto the floor but before she hit the ground Uros wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't slam into the ground.

"You fallin' head over heels for me?" Uros flirted slightly with a smirk and then a laugh when Velvet's face turned as red as a tomato.

"N-No!" She squeaked out as she got back in her seat.

"Grown ups are weird." Wisteria told them when all of their drinks arrived.

"Not all grown ups." Velvet told her as she rested her head on the table to hide her face.

"Yeah Wes, not all of us but Velvet is." Uros said with a smirk.

"H-hey!" Velvet yelled at him.

"You're mean Ube." Wisteria told her older brother while slapping his arm.

"No I'm not." He laughed out lightly as he took a sip from his drink.

 **Sebun's P.O.V.**

I was dragged into Vale by Team RWBY, Fran, and Raina since they were hell-bent on helping me find my sisters since Uros is getting his. Honestly I have been wanting to search for them but after I graduated from Beacon. Since they wouldn't let me have any peace, well except for Blake and Weiss, until I agreed to go searching I gave up and just got up and went with them. I had to go get some parts for arms so I agreed but I thought I would just slip away from them, but whenever I try either Raina says something or Yang grabs ahold of my scarf.

"Why are you all interfering with my life?" I asked them with my annoyance clear in my tone.

"Because, if you have your sisters around maybe you won't be so boring and stoic." Fran told me as she put her hands behind her head while we walked.

"How am I boring." I ask, I'm pretty sure they can see how confused I am.

"We've been with each other for what? Two weeks? And all together you've only said about five thousand words all together." Raina told me with a giggled.

"Yeah Snow King, you haven't really talked at all. Honestly tell us about yourself." Yang said as she wrapped an arm around my metal shoulders but then retracted her arm since the metal was so cold.

"Well, I had a pretty boring life. I was raised by my Mom along with my two sisters in a village in Eastern Vale. Never really fit in anywhere since I had mutism and never talked to anyone really other than my sisters and Mom." I told them with a shrug. "I had an accident that costed my arms and vocal cords. My Mom was friends with a huntsman that was able to help me by getting me these prosthetics. Because of that man I decided to become a huntsman." I smiled fondly at the memory as I adjusted my glasses.

"What was the huntsman's name?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Qrow Branwen." I tell them and that causes Ruby and Yang to look at each other then at me quickly. "What?"

"That's our uncle!" They exclaim in unison.

"That pervert is your uncle?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes he is." Ruby said with a smile.

"Sorry that you had to deal with him." Yang chuckled as she patted my back.

"It's fine, he stayed with us for a few months and helped me learn a few things with a sword and a scythe, but I didn't really enjoy using a scythe. No offense Ruby but I think they're clunky." I told her as I secured my scarf around my neck.

"So you're that Snow Prince he talked about." Yang chuckled out.

"Ugh why are we even doing this?" Weiss asked with a scowl across her face.

"Cause Ice Queen, we're finding Snow King's sisters." Yang told her.

"Why did I have to come though?" Weiss asked.

"Because our leader said we have to." Blake told her as she looked up from her book.

"Plus the King and the Queen should be together." Yang chuckled out which made me facepalm.

"No that would not happen, and why do you all call me Ice Queen!?" Weiss yelled out her question.

"Well goodbye everyone I'll be taking my leave." I told them all as I turned into a cloud of cherry blossoms and flew up to the top of a building.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"What the hell Sebun!" Fran yelled as she looked up at the building and saw him waving to the group.

"Where did he go?" Raina asked as she looked around.

"He turned into cherry blossoms and flew up to the top of a roof." Blake said calmly.

"Yeah it was actually pretty." Ruby told the blind girl.

"Really, darn I wish I could see that." Raina complained.

"So...Anyone else want to go shopping?" Fran asked with a shrug.

"Sure Clockwork let's go." Yang told her as they all started walking and searching for a store.

 **Sebun's P.O.V.**

Finally some peace and quiet. I got along with all of them but too loud, well except for Weiss and Blake since they were quiet. Maybe I can find a place to get a few new books since I didn't have a that many. Before I did that though I had to go to a weapon shop to get my oil and other supplies and also go to a dust shop to get some ice dust. Maybe I should've asked Blake if she knew a story but whatever.

While I walked around I got quite a few weird looks since well, I was wearing a gray scarf and cherry red tank top, not really two things that go together. Not that I was bothered by the looks but I think it was because of my arms instead of my attire.

"Hey Sebun! Oi mate!" I heard Uros yell from across the street, he had a duffle bag over his right shoulder and guitar case over his left. To his right was a small girl that looked like him and to his left was Velvet.

"Hello. Who are you miss?" I asked as I walked over and knelt down to be at eye level with who I guessed was Uros' sister.

"I'm Wisteria." She told me with a smile. "Your scarf is pretty." She said as she looked at it.

"Would you like one?" Uros asked her and got a nod and smile from her.

"Here. Take mine." I tell her as I take off my scarf and hand it to her.

"Aww that's sweet of you." Velvet said with a smile.

"Why do you have that mask on?" I heard the small girl ask.

"Oh well it helps me breath somewhat." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Wes, he's my leader and he'll be livin' with us until I, graduate." Uros told his sister while ruffling her hair.

"Yay!" She cheered as she hugged her brother. "We'll get to live with one of the nicest people ever!"

"I'm not one of the nicest people ever but thanks for the compliment." I chuckled out lightly. "Well I have to go to a weapon shop see you guys back at the dorms." Then I went to find a shop.

 **Five hours later, Normal P.O.V.**

Team SUFR, CFVY, and Wisteria all stood in SUFR's sat in the second year's common room. After everyone had got back they all had started moving into the new room and had they the help of Team CFVY when they saw them moving in. Not a ton of second years were actually in the dorms, about two other teams. Now they were relaxing on the couches and watching television, well except for Fox and Raina who were listening to it. The main couch had Uros, Velvet, Coco, Sebun, and Wisteria seated on it while the others were on the other couch while Natsu sat in a large chair.

Even though everyone thought it was a horrible idea since there was a small child with them, they watched a horror movie called New Bloods. Wisteria screamed at any part that was remotely scary and held onto Uros for dear life. The older brother just laughed lightly whenever that would happen.

"You're a dick." Coco told the purple haired male flatly.

"Hey it's better than some crummy romance." Uros replied with a shrug as he got up and turned off the movie. "Okay then mates let's pick something else to watch. Any suggestions?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing scary!" Wisteria squeaked out as she hid her face in Velvet's side, with that action almost everyone said aww.

"Don't worry we won't." Uros chuckled.

"Well how about Requiem of a Hellish Rose?" Velvet suggested as she patted Wisteria's back.

"Yeah that is actually a good movie." Fran commented.

"Never heard of it, the 'ell is it about?" Uros asked but had a pillow thrown at his face.

"Language when your sister is in the room." Raina told him as she picked up another pillow.

"It's about two immortal warriors fighting an endless battle between each other. Throughout the entire film there is no dialogue between the two but an orchestral piece that plays. Honestly it is a beautiful tragedy about two friends and brothers that are in an endless battle between fate. Also it's from Eastern Vale." Sebun explained the movie with a small smile.

"Yes it is a great film." Yatsu agreed with the samurai.

"Yeah not the best movie but it's a good one." Coco agreed.

"Well then since you all will just be watching movies I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." Fox told the others as he grabbed his book and left.

"Instead of a movie could we all sing or something nice and not scary?" Wisteria asked as she looked up.

"Yes we can love the idea." Uros said in a second as he left the room to get his guitar.

They all laughed when Uros dashed out of the room. Then they all started talking and deciding what songs they should sing. Sebun suggested some blues or jazz, Fran and Raina said punk rock, Coco said grunge, Yatsu said it didn't matter to him, and Velvet said screamo. That statement got a laugh out of Fran.

"Why are you laughing?" Velvet asked the silver haired girl.

"Dear god you have the hots for Uros." Fran told her which made the brunette blush.

"I bet fifty bucks on it taking two weeks." Coco said casually.

"I bet fifty on it taking a week." Fran countered.

"Same." Raina agree with Fran.

"What do you mean by hots?" Wisteria asked.

"It means a person likes another." Yatsu explained to the girl.

"N-No I I d-don't li-like Ur-Uros." Velvet stuttered out.

"Then why pick screamo?" Fran asked.

"That is true Velv, you've always hated that music so why pick it?" Coco asked.

"Be-because I li-like screamo." Velvet stammered while staring at her hands on her lap.

"Okay everyone I'm back." Uros says as he walks back into the room with a guitar, a large black heavy-duty binder, container full of microphones, and an amplifier. "Name a song and it is probably in here."

"Stutter by My Darkest Days, can you play that Ur?" Coco asked as she stood up and got a nod. "Cool hand me a mic." She told him and he gave her one as he plugged in the amp.

"Okay love you're ready to go." He told her as he sat down on a stool and started to play.

" _My dear my dear my dear you do not know me_

 _But I know you very well_

 _Let me tell you that I c-c-c-caught caught you_

 _My dear my dear my dear you do not know me_

 _But I know you very well_

 _Let me tell you that I caught you_

 _Talk to me and tell me where you were late last night_

 _Y-you told you out with your friends hanging out late last night_

 _Y-you are lying cause you stutterin'_

 _Now where were you? Late last night_

 _Stop lying to me about where you been cause you're ticking me off t-t-t-ticking me off_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I smell cologne, damn it's strong_

 _How'd you get it on, I'm not dumb_

 _The mess of your hair, makeups everywhere_

 _Oh yea I'm not dumb_

 _You're crying cause you're lying_

 _To my face I'm not dumb_

 _Stop lying to me about where you been cause you're t-t-t-ticking me off ticking me off_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you be replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _My dear my dear my dear you do not know me_

 _But I know you very well_

 _Let me tell you that I c-c-c-caught you caught you_

 _My dear my dear my dear you do not know me_

 _But I know you very well_

 _Let me tell you that I c-c-c-caught you caught you_

 _I can see you lyin, guessin you be cryin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _I can see you lyin cause when you replyin_

 _Stutter stutter_

 _Stutter stutter ~~~"_ Coco finished and almost everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Nice love you were bloody well awesome." Uros stood up and gave her a high five.

"Hell yeah I am Ur." She replied with a smirk.

"That was great Coco, why didn't you ever tell us you could sing?" Velvet asked.

"Yes it would've been interesting to know." Yatsu agreed.

"It never came up." Coco shrugged as Fran handed her a bottle of water.

"Well damn if becoming a huntress doesn't work out for you I can give you a recommendation at Dusk Stone records and you could possibly have a music career." Uros told her.

"Why thanks Ur that's sweet of you." She replied to him. "Well who's next?" She asked as she turned to everyone.

"Actually do you guys want to spar? CFVY versus SUFR?" Fran asked Coco.

"Wait shouldn't Sebun be the one to ask since he is your guy's leader." Yatsu said as he stood up.

"I'm okay with that, Coco do you want to have our teams spar?" Sebun asked his fellow leader.

"Sure let me go get Fox." She said as she walked off to her room.

"Spar? What does that mean?" Wisteria asked in confusion.

"We're going to fight each other." Sebun told the girl as his mask activated and covered his face. "Well let's get going."

 **Later in the combat classroom, Uros P.O.V.**

I stood in the combat room with the team, Wisteria, CFVY, and Professor Jun who was in there before we were. We talked to him for ten minutes and he agreed to allow us to spar. Wisteria stood up in the stands and with Cader and watched the fight if great interest but she was also somewhat afraid.

"They won't get hurt will they?" My sister asked the teacher and got a chuckle.

"They all should be fine, and if they aren't well we can get them to the nurse's office." He told her with a smile then stood up. "Okay everyone, this is my day off but I want to see a good clean fight. You drop your weapon or your aura hits red you get out. Now start!" He yelled as we all started to fight.

"Oh yeah I'm ready to rock!" I yelled loudly as Smiling Limbo turned into the scythe form.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

First thing to happen was Coco unleashing a barrage of bullets from her minigun onto everyone in team SUFR. Fran activated her Semblance and for her time slowed down enough for her to push the bullets past her. To everyone else she was just moving really fast.

"Well then." Sebun said as he unsheathed his sword, then it turned into cherry blossoms and rushed at Yatsu.

"Interesting ability my friend." Yatsu to him as he dashed out of the way of the blossoms.

The blossoms slashed at Yatsu and much to his surprise they actually cut into his armour and scratched it up. He tried moving out of the way but he saw that Sebun's eyes were glowing pink and his aura was visible and a bright pink. Sebun dashed in Yatsu's direction as he started to speed forward while part of his body became cherry blossoms and merged with the other blossoms. As he dashed forward he was kicked in the chest by Velvet and was knocked back to the ground as his sword reformed and the other parts that became what they were.

"Sorry Sebun." She apologized to him.

"Pay attention." Uros told her as he slashed across her torso.

The attack knocked her back but didn't injure her since her aura absorbed the brunt of the hit. When she stood up she had to start dodging the slashes from Uros. He was slashing in rapid succession and added in some kicks. While he fought he jumped. Uros stopped slashing and looked at her.

"Horrible timing to ask this but love you want to go on a date some time?" He asked her and got a blush out of her. Before he got his answer he was kicked back by Fox.

"F-Fox!" She yelled at her blind teammate.

"Hey blind boy, should we tango?" Raina asked her fellow blind person.

"Let's." He replied as they each jumped back away from Velvet and started to fight.

Raina took off her blindfold and opened her eyes. As the world became a chessboard for her as she even saw multiple versions of Fox of different movements he could possibly take. Fox didn't know what her Semblance was and couldn't see her eyes so he tried to attack and dashed at her. As he slashed he couldn't feel his blades connect with anything but her head Raina dancing around him. When Raina was sure that it was a good time to strike, she threw out her sword and the chain wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to the ground.

"Shh shh, just go to sleep." She told him as she choked him and and tried to knock him out.

Fox spun around and knocked one of her blades out of her hands and got out of her choke hold. He then got up and kicked her out of the ring. As he turned around her saw Sebun's first connecting with his face then he was knocked out of the ring. As the samurai jumped back Yatsu slashed down near and made a small crater. Yatsu started to assault Sebun with multiple slashes that were either dodged or blocked. Sebun's vents let out steam as he looked at Yatsu and reeled back. Then he breathed out a cone of fire from his mask and it hit Yatsu. They two tanks continued to bash on each other with each person occasionally getting a hit in on the other until Cader whistled and got their attention.

"You two out both your aura's are in the red." The professor ordered them and they got out of the ring.

"Good fight Yatsu you really made me work. Even breathe fire." Sebun said as his vent let out steam.

"I agree, if it isn't rude mati ask why you have exhaust vents?" Yatsu asked the cyborg.

"It helps me fight longer, even if my aura gets lower it helps me not collapse from exhaustion." He explains.

The only ones left were Uros and Fran against Velvet and Coco. Uros and Fran look at each other and nod. As Uros pulls off his white glove lightning begins circling around him and his blue eye glows brightly. Fran dashed towards Coco and dodged fire from her minigun while making her pocket watch go into the sword form and slashed at her. Velvet looked at Uros and saw him charge all of the lightning into his hand.

"Trust me this is going to hurt me more than it will you." He says as he pulls his hand back and punches at all three girls and blasts them all with the bolt of lightning which sent their auras into the red and knocked them out of the ring., When they were all out he fell to the ground and held his bleeding right arm as his face contorted in pain. "Bloody 'ell that fucking hurts!" He yelled loudly as more blood flowed and pooled around him.

"Ube/Uros!" Wisteria and Velvet yelleed as they both run run to him and help him up.

"Thanks sis, Velv sorry that I had to do that but yeah. So what do you say to us going out on a date?" He asks the bunny girl and got a blush and a silent nod from her.

"Okay so the winners are Team SUFR, great work you guys now you all should get cleaned up well mostly you Uros." Cader said as he waved and left the classroom.

 **And there y'all have it, chapter three again sorry this was late. Aside from having that new book I've also been trying to think of a short story from my school's writing contest. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the fight at the end. I know this isn't a song fic but I like adding music and stuff to my stories, I'm probably going to go and name the chapters of this story after musical terms anyway so yeah.**

 **Bye everyone and all, Melody**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here with a new chapter to this story. Sorry this chapter is late, last week I was busy since I was coming all the way back to my hometown since I was at my Dad's house for the summer. But yeah anyway enjoy.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **? P.O.V.**

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I know the reason of why she died heck I even hired the men that killed her." I heard a woman say with a sickly sweet voice as she looked over Uros, I never met the woman so I couldn't see her at all except for her her glowing amber eyes. "Oh and the little girl, I'll have her dealt with accordingly since I doubt you friend can protect her for that long." She let out a chuckle.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he grabbed her leg and he zapped a bolt of lightning through her leg, then he pushed her off and jumped up and slashes at her with his scythe. "I'm going to cut you in half! You fucking bitch! I! Will! Kill! You! Cinder!" He screamed again.

"This should be fun." The woman named Cinder said as she created a ball of fire and fired it at him.

He dodged the fireball and dashed forward again while slashing like a madman. I could clearly see the rage he was feeling on his face. Nothing ever made him angry aside from Uranus bringing up her or speaking her name. An aura of lightning surrounded his form as he fought. With each swing, each slice he'd burst with electricity. He was jumping in and out during this onslaught to try and be more agile.

"I'll cut your damn head off and turn it to ash!" He screamed as he dashed forward again.

I wanted to stop what happened next but I knew the routine, I fall asleep, I see something that could happen, I can only watch and that is that. But what is about to happen made me sorrowful. I could only watch as this Cinder woman caught hold of his shirt then placed a hand on his chest. Then I saw her blasted a hole through his chest. The look on his face was one of pure shock that turned to a victorious smirk.

"Why do you look so happy? You're dying can't you see that?" She asked him and smiled sadistically.

"Love, I'm a giant battery for electrical energy and you just turned off the safety so if i die I'm taking your ass with me." He laughed loudly and smirked. " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"** He screamed as her eyes went wide and then he exploded releasing a large amount of electricity that destroyed a large section of Beacon.

I felt my body move and I knew it wasn't me moving it. I rushed over to the side of Uros who wasn't hanging on to life that well. He was bloodied and beaten and charred, Cinder she was vaporized to her namesake. Nothing but cinder.

"Hey...I guess...I over did…It huh? Fuck it...A real man never dies...Even when he is killed…" He muttered out as the lights in his electrifying eyes went out.

"Even with your last breath...Still a damn weirdo." I laughed lightly as I started to sob. I knew this wasn't real but at the same time I didn't. Then the world went black.

 **Fran P.O.V.**

I woke up with a jolt that night, it was probably two in the morning. Honestly something like this happens all too often. Due to the nature of my Semblance when I sleep I don't dream I see glimpses of a potential future. Some might like that but to me... It's nothing more than a living hell. Knowing what could possibly happen was complete and utter torture when it involves loved ones.

"Oi Fran, ya seem shaken. You okay?" I heard Ur ask and I turned and saw him laying in his bed with Wisteria curled up next to him.

"I'm fine just a bad dream, what about her?" I ask as I point at the little girl.

"She had a nightmare also and asked if she could sleep in my bed so I said it was fine so she ran over and curled up here." He told me as he patted Wisteria's head.

"You're an amazing big brother ya realize that right?" I asked him.

"How so?" He replied.

"Well when we were homeless with the others you kept the group from killing each other whenever something bad happened. Sure you can be an arrogant asshole, no offense, you have a good heart." I told him as a smile appeared on my face.

"No offense taken." He chuckled out.

"But you also realize you can't hold the world on your shoulders. You need to not be as arrogant and realize you don't have to be the best or the greatest." I told him bluntly.

"Noted." He continued to chuckle. "But I want to live life to the fullest because I honestly bet I'm going to die when I'm in my twenties."

"I know this but still don't do anything too stupid because I'd hate to see that little lady go through seeing her last family die because he tried to save everyone." I say as I stand up and walk over to my closet as grab my watch.

"I know this. Hell though, someone needs to try and be that stereotypical hero no matter how fucking stupid it sounds." He replies with a grin but I can tell it's a sad one. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep since I have an important meeting tomorrow." He says as he yawns.

"Yeah I'll help you out with your clothes for your date because lord, you clothes are good for concerts but for something like a date oh hell no your taste is as bad as all of the Sharknado movies." I tell him and giggle when I see him flip me off.

"Bitch." I heard him grumble.

"Ass." I replied.

"Fucker." He said slightly louder.

"Cunt." I chuckled.

"Whore." He said at normal speaking level.

"Scar Face." I laughed louder.

"Father!" He yelled and then we both burst into fits of laughter, this was something we used to do all the time and it would always end with him yelling Father.

"G'night fake big bro." I tell him as I close my eyes.

"G'night fake little sis." He says then I drift into the nothingness of sleep.

 **Next day, morning, normal P.O.V.**

The next morning Uros, Fran, and Raina woke up to see Sebun and Wisteria were sitting at a table talking and drinking tea. Sebun was listening quietly as Wisteria talked about her crazy dream but something surprised them. What surprised the trio was the clothing the two were wearing. Sebun wore a cherry blossom pink happi with his emblem on the back of it, black hakama, a white obi, his cherry red glasses, and sandals. Wisteria was wearing a pale pink yukata with a floral design along with sandals. They are basically wearing stuff really only seen in Eastern Vale. That outfit confused Uros since he didn't remember buying that for her.

"Where the 'ell she get the kimono?" Uros asked his leader.

"I made it for her about twenty minutes ago after I got the materials and took her measurements. I can make clothing for you three as well if you'd like." The blue haired cyborg offered.

"These are actually comfortable!" Wisteria cheered and smiled brightly at her brother and his friends who she considered her new family. "Big brother Sebun was nice enough to make it for me." She cheered again.

"I guess we are like your older siblings now." Fran smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair. "I guess later I can French braid your hair." She suggested and got a nod.

"Well I should get in the shower." Uros said as he grabbed a towel then walked over to his closet.

"Pink button up, white muscle shirt under that, black dress pants, blue tie, and the black dress shoes. Velvet will love it trust me." Fran ordered him and then he grabbed the suggested clothing and went to the bathroom.

"Their relationship is going too quickly in my opinion." Sebun said as he poured himself and the others a cup of tea.

"Sure but Uros doesn't stay in the slow lane he's always speeding. That's why you never ride in a car with him." Raina joked lightly. "But to be serious, I've never seen Uros act like this to anyone. Heck even when he was still in the band with the others he never had a single relationship because he always thought that a person only like him for his fame and now he's found a girl that doesn't really know about his music career." She explained as she walked over to her dress and took out the same clothes she wore her first day at Beacon and changed into them, Sebun averting his gaze out of respect while Wisteria covered her eyes with her hands.

"You're forgetting that one girl, Twilight." Fran asked as she started changed.

"Who is that?" Sebun asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Someone that you have to ask him about since he hates when we talk about her. But I'll tell ya who she was since she was Uros' First girlfriend." Raina notified him.

"Can we go to the park today Sebun?" Wisteria asked the cyborg with her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Yes we can but I have to stop by a weapon shop since I commissioned a sword to be made and I got a message this morning telling me it is ready." He old her as he smiled.

"Yay!" She cheered and did a little dance.

"You got a weapon made. With what money?" Raina asked as she turned to him.

"I have a job at a nightclub as a part time bartender." Sebun replied.

"When did you get a job?" Fran asked.

"I was in Vale for about a week before initiation so I got a job." He told her then was tackled by Fran.

"Can we go!?" She asked with a giant grin to which Sebun nodded.

"Wait, how are you a bartender when you're not even able to drink…" Raina asked with a flat tone.

"So what will you two do today?" Sebun asked his female teammates and shrugged to answer Raina's question.

"I'm probably going to just hangout with Ruby and them or Coco." Fran said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna go to the terminals in the library and talk to the group up at Haven." Raina told him as she took off her blindfold. "And I'll probably use my eyes even though it burns through my aura." She chuckled as the chessboard pattern overtook her eyes.

"Be careful then." Sebun told her and got a wave of her hand in response.

"Don't you worry a thing I'll be fine." Raina reassures him as she walks over to the door. "See y'all later." Then she walked out and left.

"Tell Ur to not do anything stupid for me kay." Fran tells Sebun as she also starts to leave. "Oh yeah and tell him to not kiss on the first date." Then she disappears into the halls.

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?" Wisteria asked Sebun and he smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course I can teach you." He tells her then stands up. "You should change into some of the clothes your brother got you yesterday. When you're changed just come out to the hall." He tells her as he grabs his weapon then goes outside of the room.

 **20 minutes later, Sebun P.O.V.**

I walked with Wisteria on my back to the airship dock. I remained in the clothes I wore earlier since they were more comfortable while Wisteria just put on a pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and some shoes. She kept on asking me questions about my life and about swords and I answered all truthfully.

"What's your favorite thing in the world?" She asked and this made me go quiet and think deeply about this then it clicked.

"My Mother's journal." I told her as I looked back at her while we boarded the airship.

"Why? It's only a book." She said and this caused me to chuckle lightly.

"It's the only thing I have left of her and the only lead I have to my Father." I explain as I pull the book out of my jacket and hold it up. "This battered and worn leather book is the most important possession I have."

"I think it looks pretty." She tells me as she gets off my back and sits down on one of the seats then I sit down beside her.

With that she went back to asking interesting questions that would just make me smile. Even though I am a triplet my sisters were born after me which made me older so I was used to being a big brother plus it was easier to talk to children since sure they asked a ton of questions but most of the time they are innocent inquires. At one point he even started playing with my arm when she asked if it could come off. Detaching it was easy since it didn't hurt but reattaching it gave me minor discomfort and made me experience phantom pain.

While we sat on the airship I got a few weird looks from other students at Beacon since they most likely weren't used to my style of clothing. Most of the time I would wear suits and trench coats but today I felt like dressing more casually so I could be comfortable in my normal clothes whenever I would be in Eastern Vale. Wisteria started up with the questions again and it just made me laugh.

"Yes I have two sisters actually, they are my triplets." I tell her as I keep a smile on my face.

"What's that?" She asked me and had a confused look on her face.

"It means we were born at the same time, well I was first by a couple of minutes, and they look like each other." I chuckle lightly as she looks at me with awe. "Only difference between me and my sisters is my hair colour and eye colour but everything else is pretty similar."

 **Normal P.O.V.**

After a short bit of time the airship landed and Sebun got off the ship with Wisteria on his back. The girl had stopped with all the questions and Sebun stayed silent. He walked towards a weapon shop that was in downtown Vale so he could pick up the weapon he commissioned. It was a wakizashi with black blade, black wrapping on the handle, a cherry red sheath, a pure white ribbon that hung off the bottom of the handle that was about two feet long, and finally the disk guard was a crescent moon that was a white gold. The weapon couldn't change into something else like his katana could but it was still able to use dust to increase the cutting power and shootout waves of ice and such. As they walked people passed by and occasionally gave Sebun a weird look. He paid no mind to them but eventually he saw two people he wasn't expecting to see.

"Why hello Sebun, it's been a few days." A girl in a strapless white dress said. Her hair long and black and she wore a large amount of cyan makeup.

"Yeah it's nice to see you." A girl in a strapless red dress said as she ran up and hugged him. She had short black hair and had a large amount of red makeup.

"Hey Melanie, Miltia, how are you two?" He asked his old friends.

"We're fine. Who's the little girl?" Melanie asked him as she pointed at Wisteria.

"Yeah who is she?" Miltia asked.

"She's the little sister of a guy on my team at Beacon, her name is Wisteria. How's Hei?" Sebun asked about his boss.

"He's fine, just wondering where his other bartender is." Miltia told him.

"You two look funny. Why are you dressed like that?" Wisteria asked the twins and this caused Sebun to chuckle.

"What do you mean we look funny!?" Melanie growled out and glared at the girl who hid her head behind Sebun's.

"She's only a little girl Melanie so don't destroy her." Sebun tried to calm her down.

"No that little brat needs to respect people." She growled out again but everyone went quiet when they heard Wisteria whimper.

"She's acting like my Daddy…" She whimpered again as she pushed her head into Sebun's shoulder to hide from the world.

"Was she?" Miltia asked but didn't finish the question when Sebun nodded.

"Oh lord I'm so sorry." Melanie apologize as she walked over and put a hand on Wisteria's head only to feel the girl trembling.

"You're scary…" Wisteria said meekly but it was muffled since she didn't look up.

"I have to pick up a weapon, do you two want to join us?" Sebun asked the twins who nodded then they all started walking together.

"So Wisteria, do you like playing games?" Miltia asked since she didn't really scare the girl who just remained silent.

"Yeah she plays tabletop games. Some pretty confusing ones at that, heck I can't even wrap my head around Monopoly." Sebun said with a chuckle.

"Yet you can play chess at a professional level, honestly how is someone so bad a Monopoly that they lose one grand in one turn!?" Melanie yelled at him.

"Yeah you really shouldn't gamble Sebun, you have horrible luck." Miltia tells him with a giggle.

"I have fun so that's all that matters." Sebun shrugged as he spoke.

"Are we there yet?" Wisteria asked Sebun and yawned.

"Almost." Sebun replied to her.

"Afterwards you guys want to go show her the club?" Miltia asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think a nightclub is a good environment for a child." Melanie deadpanned.

"Why not, you want to go to my work?" Sebun asked Wisteria and she nodded to him.

 **Raina P.O.V.**

I finally arrived library, I may or may not have gotten lost a few times when I eventually put my blindfold back on and stopped using my Semblance. Within a few minutes of me entering the building I had been showed to a terminal. As soon as I was in front of the terminal I turned it on.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"Hello I'd like to make a call to Haven Academy." I replied and smiled.

"Okay who is the person you'd like to talk to?" The voice asked.

"Uranus Skyborn please." I told her casually as I took off my blindfold.

"Okay just one second." She told me as I opened my eyes and then I saw my friends.

"Hey Raina, how are you?" He asked me and smiled lightly. Even though I couldn't see properly now in days I remember what colours he is. His hair a short messy pale silver, his eyes were purple, he was pale, his jacket was always a maroon with gold trim, he always wore jeans, black boots, and a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm fine, the others would say hi but yeah...The others didn't say hi…" I told him and giggled lightly.

"Aren't they friendly." He grumbles lightly.

"Yeah well you get to party with Flora and them." I replied with a sigh. "It sucks not being able to hangout with you all."

"Hey dealing with her, fear girl, and bat boy isn't that fun." He replied snappily.

"Hey Sinn and Riza aren't horrible, well probably Riza but that's besides the point. Where are they anyway I called them last night and told them I was going to call." I questioned.

"They should be here soon but you know those three so they are probably playing music and forgot." He shrugged. "So how's Ur and Fran?" He asked me.

"Well Uros still finds you annoying-"

"What did I do to make him hate me so much?!" He interrupted me.

"Well reason number one, you'd hit on Twilight all the time, second reason you'd never leave her alone, and thirdly you are kind of a dick." I listed off the three main reasons and that made him go quiet, then I heard footsteps and heard Sinn, Riza, and Flora talking.

"Oh hey Raina, how are you?" Flora asked with a raised brow when she noticed the screen.

"I'm fine, it's nice here in Vale. Not a swamp like it is in Mistral." I replied to the tiger Faunus.

"This place may be an ungodly bog but it's home." I heard Sinn reply with a chuckle.

"Whatever you say ya bat." I tell him and smirk when he comes into view of the screen and I see his tail flick.

"No need to be rude blind girl. This place maybe a horrendous sight to behold but it is amazing as you should know." Then I hear that creep Riza speak, honestly I never got along with her. Honestly how are you supposed to get along with a girl who can conjure up you deepest darkest fear and fight you with it!

"Speak like a normal person!" I yelled at her and I heard her giggle like a child.

"Oh don't be so mean I'm only teasing you, I hate this place as much as you but these idiots would be lost without me." Riza told me confidently.

"And that's why you were always the one to make decisions. Oh wait that was always Uros or Sinn." I told her flatly, knowing I struck the right cord.

"You little-" She growled but was stopped when Flora put a hand over her mouth.

"Please don't ruin my weekend." The girl pleaded with me and I just sighed in response.

"I guess I'll spare you, even though it's only Sunday." I laugh as I see my friend let out a sigh of relief. "Well classes here are good. Got a crow for an instructor in one of my classes."

"Really know, what's the class?" Sinn asked me as he pushed Uranus out of the seat and took it for himself.

"It's Advanced Huntsman techniques or something like that, the guy according to the others has a billion and one weapons." I tell them but I wasn't sure of the exact name since I could never remember it.

"Sounds fun." He chuckled as Uranus tried to take back the seat back but Sinn had one of his pistols in his face, Veronica. When I could still see the gun was a deep maroon with a silver grip and trim. The barrel was about 19 inches long, she held about ten rounds per mag but he would loud it with high caliber gravity dust rounds, and she had a glow sight.

"Okay okay no need to shoot me in the face, have the chair for Christ's sake." Uranus held up his hands as he stepped back slowly.

"Shut up." Sinn replied with a smile as he kicked Uranus into the ground

"So how's the other guy?" I asked Sinn, everyone in the group knew about his other half, Sorin Tepes. So different from Sinn Balor, the guy in control had a crazy side. Honestly it was entertaining when he came out since well he was eccentric...But it was also scary seeing a demon unleashed.

"He's wonderful, not shouting as much and quieter." Sinn answered me and smiled lightly.

"So any of you get any new weapons lately?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I made a new pistol, her name is Dahlia." Sinn said as he pulled out a revolver.

"Okay so how many do you have now?" Flora deadpanned as Sinn started to count out silently.

"About 45." He replied as he opened up his trench coat and showed off part of his rather large armory, twelve pistols were visible and they all were hand cannons.

"Jesus that's a ton of guns." I say as my eyes widen. "Still keep them in a coffin?" I ask out of morbid curiosity and he nodded in response.

"Well blind girl we have to go, we have some stuff to do for school. Goodbye you wretched thing." Riza said as she turned off the call, I scowled when I heard her parting words.

"Well then." I growl out slightly.

 **Fran P.O.V.**

I was walking with around with Team RWBY in Vale since well I didn't have anything better to do. They were talking about different things and eventually Yang got onto the subject of nightclubs and other things to do on the weekends.

"Sebun works at a nightclub here in Vale." I mentioned absentmindedly while we walked.

"Wait he does?" Yang asked me with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah why?" I replied with a question.

"There is only one real nightclub in Vale and I- You know what never mind that. I've been to the club here one time and I saw a guy working behind the bar." She explained to me as we had our mini conversation while the others had theirs.

"Cool do you think it could've been him?" I asked.

"Probably since I remember the guy was wearing glasses, a button up, nice pants, and a scarf. I wasn't really paying attention to him though since he wasn't the guy I was wanting to see." She told me and then got a look a realization. "Wait a second I remember now, it was him. I actually fought him before I fought a set of twins but he wasn't using his sword, he was using a polearm. Wonder what he did with it?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yeah I've never seen him with a polearm. Maybe it broke or he keeps it at the bar." I shrugged as we continued to walk.

"Yeah that's a possibility." She shrugged.

I chuckled as we walked and pulled out my scroll when I felt it vibrate. I received a message from Raina and she told me the others said hey. After reading it I sent back a message saying hello to the others. With that done I put my scroll back in my pocket and continued to walk.

"Guys what should we do? I'm so booooored." I groaned out, honestly I had nothing to do.

"I don't know, we could go watch a wrestling match." Yang suggested and I smiled at that.

"No we are not going to watch something so barbaric." Weiss replied in an instant. God she was just anti-fun for anything that was actually entertaining.

"So what do you want to do Ice Queen? Have a tea party while we all kiss your ass?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, pissing her off is my new goal. With her huff and walking faster than the rest of us it seems my goal was achieved.

"Uros is on his date today right?" Ruby asked me and I was dumbfounded by her knowledge of this.

"How do you know…?" I asked her with confusion clearly in my voice.

"Oh well Rubes and I saw CFVY on our way back to our dorm pretty beat up so we asked them what happened and they told us. Then Coco started to tease about her date with Punker." Yang told me and then I burst into laughter.

"Okay then, should we stalk them?" I asked and got a nod from Yang and Ruby.

"Sure but the term stalking is creepy, we are merely observing." She corrected me and then we all burst into laughter except for Weiss and Blake.

"Great let's go, see Weiss and Blake since it seems neither of you would want to join us." I told them as I grabbed Yang and Ruby's hands then dragged them away.

 **Uros P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door to team CFVY's dorm room and waited for one of them to answer. Ten minutes, I waited ten minutes until Coco opened the door and I saw her look me up and down. It was completely unnerving to have someone examine me because I think they might see a stray scar. Not a ton of people would want to talk about how they got scars from an abusive parent unless they were talking to a therapist.

"Well don't you look handsome, come on in Velv is still getting ready so you can sit on her bed or something." She told me as she stepped aside and let me inside the room.

"Thanks love, you look good also." I told her and got a smile from her.

"I don't think you should be flirting mister." She replied and we both laughed lightly.

"Just a friendly compliment." I told her and yawned. "So where we the other two?"

"Oh they're at the library getting study material." She notified me.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the room and waited. Even though me hearing was damaged I could hear the shower in the room's bathroom letting out water. Along with singing.

" _You've got a lot to say for the one who walked away_

 _I give, you take_

 _It's the way it's always been_

 _Oh, how do I know if I stay or just go?_

 _The bottom line is this way that I'll never know_

 _Stay with me~~~, stay with me, stay with me_

 _Stay with me, oh a-whoa, a-whoa, a-whoa_

 _You've got a lot to say for the one who pushed me away_

 _I give, you take_

 _Some things-they never change_

 _Just change_

 _Stay with me~~~, stay with me, stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _And now I know that I could be this way_

 _And now I know that I could walk away_

 _These things take time to grow_

 _It's been said that time heal wounds_

 _But no, I won't be controlled_

 _And as the story goes_

 _Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _And now I know that I could be this way_

 _And now I know that I can walk away~~~"_ I heard Velvet sing and I frowned slightly.

"Why is she singing such a depressing song?" I asked Coco as she dug through her closet that was filled with a ton of clothes. I all honesty I couldn't really judge since I also had a ton of clothes.

"Oh yeah she probably didn't mention this but about a month before school started back up she got dumped by her boyfriend. That song always makes her feel better because she heard it on the radio when she got back to the dorm and sat in here crying and it helped her stop and realize the guy can just go to hell." She told me and I thought about asking more but decided against it.

"Well then, two things that guy can shove it up his bum and the other is that it's slightly good that he was an ass because I found a person I can actually give a shit about." I sighed out lightly as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Why's that?" She asked me as she liked over to me. "What about your team?"

"I care about them but I know they don't put up with anyone's shit so I don't feel the need to help them out on a constant. Velvet she puts up with all the shit and it pains me to see a pretty bird like here harassed and abused." I reply grimly. "I know what it's like to be treated as less than human. My fucking Father made sure of that, I even inherited that fucks' impulsiveness and pissy attitude. Except when it comes to me I don't take my rage out on a kid and wife, I take it out on Grimm." I told her as I looked up and saw her with her jaw dropped.

"Well then, that's a messed up little bit with your dad." She told me and that caused me to laugh.

"I know it is but the bastard is dead now so I feel a weight lifted off my goddamn shoulders and I can make sure my little sister isn't as fucked up in the head as I am." I told her with a smile.

"Well aren't you trying to be a super brother." She said as she took out her scroll and started playing on it.

"No I'm not, I just got an unexpected second chance." I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't her.

With that we both went quiet and I waited for Velvet to get out of the shower. I had my scroll out and was playing some rythm game called Deemo that I downloaded on night when I couldn't get back to sleep after I had one of my nightmares. As I played I could still here Velvet singing and I chuckled. She wasn't half bad to be frank, not the best in the world but she wasn't horrible at all. I heard the water stop and footsteps so turned to the door.

"Hey Velv…" I stopped my sentence there since I saw her standing there in a towel. With that I stood up and walked to the door. "I will wait outside." I told her as I stepped outside the room and closed the door.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Isn't he a gentleman." Coco laughed as she looked over and saw Velvet's face which was as red as a tomato.

"Wh-why wa-was he in h-here?" She asked her leader with a stutter because it was obvious she was embarrassed.

"He came over ten minutes ago and you weren't ready so I said he could wait in here. It's not my fault you came out of the bathroom with only a towel on, I set out an outfit for you over on the dresser. You'll look awesome trust me." She told the Faunus who walked over and collected the clothes then went back into the bathroom. "Oh that was hilarious." She laughed to herself.

Uros stood outside of the room, playing on his scroll and singing. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so he didn't know if people were listening but he didn't care. He started to sing a song by this comedian musician named Bo Burnham, he was from Western Vale and to Uros he was one of the funniest people ever.

" _Have you ever felt sad or lonely_

 _Have you ever felt two feet tall_

 _Have you ever thought, "Man if I was anyone else at all"_

 _They'd like to kick you when times get rough_

 _And you gotta give it all but it's not enough_

 _And sticks and stones may break your bones_

 _But words can break your heart_

 _And if you don't know where to go_

 _I'll show you where to start-"_ He sang out until he felt a hand of his shoulder. When he turned he saw Coco. "Ello, Velvet ready now?" He asked.

"Yeah she is. What song was that?" She replied as she pushed her glasses down.

"Just type Bo Burnham into Dustube, he's hilarious." He told her as he walked into the room and he stopped when he saw Velvet.

She was wearing a black shirt, light brown skirt that went down to her knees, a pair of brown flats, a brown leather jacket, and some jewelry. Her hair had her hair up in a ponytail and didn't wear a lot of makeup. She was blushing since Uros was staring at her.

"U-um h-hi Ur-Uros." She said meekly as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Oh yeah hi Velvet, you look great." He complimented her as he got broke out of his little trance.

"Th-thank y-you, y-you lo-look ha-handsome al-also." She told him as she blushed more.

"Aww you two are adorable together." Coco said as she snapped a picture of the two with her scroll. "So where you talking her?" She asked Uros.

"Probably to a restaurant in town or a movie." He told her and this caused Coco to laugh.

"Honestly thought you were going to say karaoke." She laughed out.

"That would be fun." Velvet told herself quietly.

"Well let's get going love." Uros said as he offered his hand to Velvet.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for what could be called a cliffhanger ending but yeah. I'll pick up that part of the story when i do the next chapter. Now updates will start getting slower for this story since I'm starting my sophomore year in high school this year, another reason is I'm going to be working on chapters for my other stories and I'm helping out Black and White with his fanfic which I'm not a hundred percent sure when it will be out but it should be a good one since he knows a lot more about RWBY than i do and I mean a lot.**

 **Anyways bye everyone and all, Melody**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be longer, normally all together each chapter is about 15 to 16 pages according to google docs but this one should be about 10 pages. Yes I know you can't see the number of pages but whatever...Oh yeah I brought back Sinn and the other two, I have a feeling that some of you are probably not that happy they are back and there are some happy. Anyway let's get to the chapter because honestly this was actually hard for me to type since I've had writers block for the past few weeks along with school, I even went through four drafts before I decided which one I liked.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Sebun opened the door into the shop which was named _Mist Valley Blades_ for the three woman he was with. Militia gave him a smile, Melanie a nod, and a giant smile from Wisteria. He gave each a silent nod then walked over to the counter and rung a bell sitting on it. After a couple of minutes a man walked out with a few weapons in his arms. He was old, had long grey hair in a ponytail, tannish skin, and his clothing was just a white pair of pants, a black shirt, and a set of sandals.

"Just a minute and I'll be with you." He told them as he stocked up a shelf with weapons.

"Of course." Sebun replied as he stared at all the weapons behind the counter.

"These look pretty." Wisteria mumbled as she looked at a set of daggers. The blades were a bluish grey, black handles, a clean edge, beautifully crafted sheathes, and three bells hanging from each one of the handles.

"Yeah they are." Militia said as she knelt down to be at the same height of the girl.

"Want them?" Sebun asked her as he looked down and saw the price was most definitely not out of his range.

"I don't think Ube would like me having those." Wisteria replied as she looked up.

"I don't think he'll mind." Sebun said as the man walked back to the counter.

"Oh it's you again, Sebun was it?" The man asked since he couldn't quite remember.

"Yes that's correct Ejji." He replied. "I'm here to pick up the sword I commissioned, and I'd like that set of daggers right there."

"I'll go grab that for you." Ejji replied as he disappeared into the backroom.

"Well, looks like I'll have to show you how to use daggers." Sebun told Wisteria as if it was nothing, the small girl's' eyes went wide.

"Re-really?" She asked since she didn't believe what was happening.

"Yeah, and those two can help also since they basically use daggers." He answered her as he pointed at the twins.

"What? Why are you offering our help?" Melanie asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm not very proficient with those." He told her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Bastard." Melanie mumbled under her breathe.

"Don't be mean, we'd love to help you." Militia told her sister then she told Wisteria as she patted her head.

"You're nice." Wisteria giggled as she leaned in and whispered into Militia's ear. Then they both burst into laughter.

"What? What did she say?" Melanie asked, she seemed to be very annoyed.

"Nothing of your concern." Militia answered in between laughs.

A few minutes later Ejji walked back from the back room and set a box on the counter. After he did that he pulled the daggers out of the glass display case and sheathed them then set them next to the box. Sebun opened the box then smiled at the new weapon. He always read stories as a child about samurai and the like so he decided as a child he'd become a modern day one. With that he pulled out his wallet and pulled out enough Lien and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you Ejji, keep the change and I hope we meet again." Sebun said as he picked up the box after slipping the daggers into his happi. Then the quartet left the shop.

 **Uros' P.O.V.**

"I could literally go for anything at the moment love." I told Velvet as she started to ask me different questions on what we should do. Honestly I had no fucking clue of what we could do, I really need to start planning things out but whatever. "Want to see a movie?"

"I don't know, can it not be a horror movie?" She asked me and I smirked.

"Possibly, it depends on what's in the cinema." I replied with a chuckle. We were walking through Vale since the airship dropped us off about ten minutes ago.

"Yeah it does-" Her sentence was cut off by her stomach growling. After that happened Velvet's face turned bright red and she looked down at her feet and her ears flattened.

"Your ears flatten when you're extremely embarrassed?" I asked and she nodded shyly and didn't look at me. "That is fucking adorable." I laughed out as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about this, we go get food then we go see a movie or something of the like. You cool with that?" I asked her and she nodded as she continued to look down at her feet.

With that said we started to walk again, I eventually let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hand instead. It was nice, we walked and it was silent except for the normal sounds you hear in a town. We looked around for a place to eat, I didn't really mind what we ate but I'm not quite sure what she wants to get.

"So, where do you want to eat?" I asked her but it seems she wasn't really paying attention to anything. "Remnant to Velvet I repeat Remnant to Velvet." I said as I waved my hand in her face, that seemed to get her attention.

"Oh s-sorry I wa-wasn't sp-spaced out." She stuttered out and blushed slightly.

"It's fine love, don't worry about it." I laughed out and pat in between her ears. "So any place special you'd like to eat at?" I questioned.

"I-I d-don't know." She told me as she looked down. "Maybe a cafe?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Sure that works for me love, I don't know many places in Vale so you want to lead the way?" I asked, honestly I knew where you could find nightclubs and bars and the like in Vale but a cafe, I don't have a bloody clue.

"Great!" She cheered out then pulled my hand and dragged me to a cafe.

After about ten minutes of her dragging me we arrived at the cafe. I opened the door for her and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and I walked in after she did. The place was nice and neat, the walls were a nice cream colour, the floor was a deep brown along with the ceiling, the tables and such were white, and the countertop was a dark granite. To say I was impressed by how this placed looked was and understatement, my jaw was on the bloody floor. Another good thing was that it was pretty barren in here. Behind the counter was a man with sand brown hair and bright green eyes, he was also pretty tan and a set of dingo ears.

"Hey Desmond." Velvet said as she walked over and sat at the counter.

"Oh hey Velvet, what are you doing here today? It's not Wednesday." He asked her as he walked over and stood across from her.

"Oh I'm on a date…" She told him as her face turned red.

"With whom?" He asked.

"Me mate, I'm her date." I answered as I walked over and sat down beside Velvet.

"Holy shit, are you Uros Requiem?" Desmond asked me when he got a look at my face.

"In the flesh." I replied with a chuckle.

"Holy shit. Can you sign a poster of your band for me?" He asked and I nodded, then he ran off to the backroom.

"Well then, I guess we know one of your fans." Velvet laughed lightly as I picked up a menu. "So who else was in your band?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Well the other guy on guitar was Sinn, the girl on drums was Riza, the girl on bass was Flora, and I was lead singer that would occasionally play guitar. I'm good at it but Sinn was better than me at a time but then I made a guitar into a weapon. Thinking about replacing Limbo though." I told her with a shrug.

"Wait you're thinking of replacing your guitar?" She asked me, I could see it on her face that she was shocked.

"Yeah, I need something new. I've used Limbo for three years and want something improved. Plus I can get Ruby to help me out since I'm pretty sure she'd rather date a weapon than an actually person." I joked and laughed lightly with Velvet who laughed along.

"That's pretty funny actually. Anyway though, I don't get why you want to change weapons." She told me.

"Well my weapon is actually in bad shape, changing forms around constantly messes with some of the components on the inside and it's getting harder to tune so I want something new, something better. Something that allows me to use any form of my Semblance without it being in one form or the other." I explained to her as Desmond came with the poster.

"Here, this is the poster. I got it when you guys were touring in Vacuo." He told me as I took out a pen i kept in my pocket and signed my name on it.

"I remember that tour, it was the Trigger tour. Crazy as 'ell, nearly lost my bloody hand." I laughed lightly.

"You nearly lost your hand?!" Velvet exclaimed which made me laugh more.

"Yeah some pyrotechnics went off prematurely and nearly took off my hand." I told her as Desmond started to join me in laughter. "Honestly that night was fun as 'ell Twilight was so pissed…" I mumbled the last part quietly to myself as I looked down at my hand.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"It was nothing love no need for me to make it depressin' let's get some food." I answered quickly as I looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay then, well I've have a cappuccino and a slice of carrot cake." She ordered and I snickered lightly.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee." I ordered, most people don't get why I drink black coffee well it's cause I hate sweet foods. "So, carrot cake."

"Yeah." She replied with a blush.

"I'm wanting to make a joke but I won't bunny rabbit." I chuckle as Desmond writes down the orders and mumbles he'll get it right away.

""Please don't make a joke." She begged me and I smiled and nodded.

"Got it love, you wish is my command." I chuckle as I stand up and give her a slight bow. Desmond set our drinks and Velvet's piece of cake down on the counter as I sat back down and picked up my cup.

She started to crack up after that and I laughed lightly. I took a sip from my cup as we entered a nice silence while Desmond went over to help some people that had just walked into the cafe. It became silent between the two of us but it wasn't an awkward one, it was a nice calming one.

 **Fran P.O.V.**

So we tried to find Uros and Velvet, but we couldn't find them. So eventually we just said fuck it and decided to try and stalk Sebun after we go and get lunch.

"So has Snow King said anymore words lately?" Yang asked as we ate.

"Yeah actually, he talks to Westria a lot. She sees us as big brothers and sisters." I replied as I took a bite from some french fries.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked me and I chuckled.

"That's Uros' little sis, you didn't notice the purple haired girl trailing behind Sebun when he got on the airship earlier." I laughed some more and grinned.

"Yeah I saw her." Blake said casually as she took a bite from her food.

"Of course you did you basically are as observant as a cat." I told her with a chuckle. The others probably didn't notice this but I saw Blake's eyes go wide for a second before going back to her normal bored expression. Interesting...I'll have to ask about that later.

"So that punk has a little sister, poor girl must be a nightmare dealing with him." Weiss said with a scowl on her face, then I just glared at her.

"Well it's better than dealing with her dad Princess, she and Uros didn't really have a good life like you did." I shot back at her.

"You don't know what my life was like." She told me as she stood up and glared down at me.

"And you don't know mine, his, or hers so I suggest you shut the hell up." I growled out as I stood up and looked down at her. Sure I wasn't that tall but I was taller than her.

"No you have no right to tell me to shut up!" She yelled at me and I glared at her.

"Let me tell you a story. It is about a girl and her name is Tear and her only friends, Ube her brother and a boy named Mercury who was there only friend. They all had abusive fathers. Ube would try to stick up for Tear and protect her all the time, he would've for Mercury but they didn't see each other that often even though they were friends." I explained as calmly as I could while she stopped glaring at me and sat down. "One day she accidently dropped a glass cup, for her dad that was the last straw. Ube tried protecting her but he couldn't, she even told him to run and eventually he had to...But that was after she died. He only grabbed one thing before he ran, the guitar their mother would always play." I said calmly as I glared more. "Want to know something?" I asked her.

"What?" She replied, her voice was quiet.

"That story is one hundred percent true, want to know who that happened to?" I asked again and her eyes went wide along with everyone else's, then she nodded slowly. "Ube is Uros, he couldn't stop his sister's death. So even if your daddy wasn't the nicest cause I bet that was what you were going to say, shut the fuck up because you still grew up as a rich kid. Not that tragic when you think about it, I grew up on the streets with my cousin and the others after my Dad killed himself when my Mom died after my brother was born as a stillborn, Raina had some very messed up things happened to her that I won't go into detail about, Sebun lost his mother a few years ago and doesn't know where either his dad or sisters are, and Uros witnessed his sister get murdered by his dad. So like I said shut up and don't complain about your life." And with that said I left, they were utterly speechless.

I fumed as I walked around Vale. Normally I don't explode like that but jesus Weiss just pisses me off. Sure she could've had a bad childhood where her daddy wouldn't pay much attention to her since he was doing business deals, but honestly if you grow up with a warm bed, three hot meals a day, and able to get really anything ya want on a whim that isn't that terrible of a life. As I walked I started to dig my fingernails into the palm of my hand and they started to bleed.

"Why are you angry?" I heard an electronic voice say, then I turned to see Sebun, Westria, and two other girls I didn't know.

"Oh hey Sebun, Weiss just pissed me off but hey I see you're a ladies man." I joke as I walked over and patted his back. "I'm Fran, nice to meet ya ladies." I tell the twins as I look at them and offer them my hand for a shake.

"I'm Militia, and this is my sister Melanie. Nice to meet ya." The one in red said as she shook my hand.

"Cool names, mine is pretty boring." I laughed lightly.

"So what did Weiss do?" Sebun asked.

"Who's that?" Westria asked before I could even answer.

"She's another first year at Beacon. You'll probably meet her one of these days." He answered her while looking down at her.

"She tried to say that since Uros was a punk he'd be a terrible brother and his sister would be better without him basically. God she's such a bitch." I growled out while clenching my hands in fists.

"Why would she think that? Ube isn't a bad person." Westria asked me with a confused look on her face.

"I suggest we go to the club so we aren't talking outside on the streets. It is nearby so it wouldn't be that much of a problem." Melanie suggested, we all nodded then started to walk to the nightclub.

When we got there I stared at it from outside with my jaw dropped. I thought it would've been nice but lord no. It's practically in shambles. I mean I've seen and lived in worse places but this place is a wreck. What did Yang do here?

"What happened here?" Westria asked as she looked up at the twins and Sebun.

"Oh well, Yang came here one time. She was looking for someone and yeah...She destroyed the place." Sebun said slightly sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Weird, never really seen him act like this but whatever I've seen stranger things while dealing with Riza.

"So the blondie's name is Yang, hm." Melanie said as a scowl adorned her face.

"Yep well let's go inside." I said as I walked in after them.

When we got inside it looked nicer than on the outside since it was pretty much rebuilt in it. The tables were mostly black with white couches and the like, the walls were black and the dance floor was a glowing white. It wasn't the nicest place but it was still pretty awesome in here.

"I thought you were going to take Westria here to the park." I said as I looked over at Sebun.

"Well I wanted to show her my work." Sebun chuckled as he looked down at Westria. "We'll go after this okay." He told her and she nodded.

"Hey kid, I gotta talk to you about something in private." A large guy with a black beard and black hair said as he walked out of a room behind the bar. He was wearing a red tie, a black vest with matching black pants, a white long sleeve, and pair of black gloves and boots.

"Sure I'll be in there in a minute." He replied as he looked over to the man.

"We'll show these two around while you talk." Militia said as she started to walk in the opposite direction while motioning myself and Wisteria to follow.

 **Sebun P.O.V.**

As the others walked off I walked over to Hei. When I got near he opened the door and I followed him. He seemed to be dour about something, I don't really know why though. After about a minute we arrived at his office and I sat across from him while he sat in his seat.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him as I fiddled with my right arm.

"Well, you asked me if I can get any information on your dad. Hakumen was the name right?" He asked and I nodded, sure I never met my Dad but I knew his name since it was in the journal. "Well I was able to get some information together. Found out he was actually a huntsmen, went to Beacon. He still would go out on missions for Ozpin about two weeks ago and he went missing." He explained to me and the colour drained from my face. "Remember when that strange guy with bluish white hair and snake like eyes came in. That was him actually, he was asking me about a kid. Turns out that kid was you."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked quietly, I couldn't believe it. The man I've been searching for since my mom died was so close and I didn't realise it.

"Yeah I am kid, that guy was your dad." He replied and I just looked down at my hands.

"How is that even possible? That man was a faunus and I'm not one." I asked, I couldn't understand how my Dad could be a faunus when I was human.

"Basic biology kid. Your mom is human, your dad a faunus. You have the genes to be a faunus but they are recessive, your chance of being a faunus was one in three. Your sisters show any traits that are different?." Junior explained casually.

"Yes, Electra has fangs. So I'm half faunus then?" I asked.

"Yes, but as I was saying he's your dad. I suggest you talk to your headmaster if you need more information." He told me and I just nodded then I got up and started to leave the room. "Oh yeah kid." I heard him say before I shut the door, so I looked back at him. "Sorry you had to find out like this, I would've told you earlier but I only found out yesterday. The team he is part of is called WHTE, you know a Schnee right?" He asked and I nodded. "Ask her if she knows someone named Whit."

"I will, and thanks Junior." I replied and gave him a small smile as I shut the door.

 **Yeah this chapter is shorter but as I stated earlier I've been dealing with high school and writer's block, not a good combination. This probably isn't the best chapter but yeah this is the best I can do at the moment. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review since I am honestly curious of what you all think of the story.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. I hope you all liked the last chapter, like I said last time the reason it was so late was because I had writer's block and it wasn't nice at all. So I revealed the name of Sebun's dad, it is a reference to BlazBlue since Hakumen is badass in it. This chapter will be a timeskip to a few days in the future also. Anyway let's get started.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Team SUFR sat in the cafeteria with Team RWBY and JNPR. They were all talking about different things like how Uros now had to hire a babysitter to watch Wisteria while he and the others were at school.

"Weiss, may we speak to in private?" Sebun asked as he finished eating his breakfast which had only been a poptart.

"Oooo you gonna ask her out Snow King?" Yang suggested and Sebun shook his head in response.

"No, it's something that deals with the Schnee family." He replied to her then looked over to Weiss who had stopped having her glaring match with Fran.

"I guess we can." She said with an annoyed huff as she stood up with Sebun.

Then the pair walked off. Yang just smirked and turned back to the others who all were having their own conversations between themselves. Even though it was a school day most of Team SUFR were dressed in their casual attire. Uros was wearing a simple longsleeve with jeans and boots, Fran was wearing a tank top with shorts and tennis shoes, and Raina was wearing what she wore during the initiation.

"Bloody 'ell love, that's impressive." Uros said as he had a conversation with Pyrrha about why they were famous.

"Oh it was nothing really, my opponents were actually very strong so I had to work for it." She told him, obviously trying to downplay her fame.

"Okay, but it was able to get ya fame world wide. So far I've met six people that know about me and the band aside from Fran and Raina. It's a shame honestly. Always thought we would've been a international group but that didn't happen." He sighed out lightly as he took a sip from his sixteenth cup of coffee.

"Well you guys are still famous in Mistral and Vacuo." She told him to try and get his hopes up. "Besides, you can still become big here one day."

"Yeah we could, but being big in the swamp and the desert doesn't seem that ideal." He chuckled.

"Mistral isn't all swamp, it has towns scattered around it." She said while defending their homeland and make it look better.

"I'm from the swampy parts, I lived in the bad part...The really bad part." He replied quietly as he stared at his hands.

"Stop being so gloomy and tell us how your date with Velvet went!" Fran exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh well it was a lovely time, we went to a cafe then saw a movie together. It was pretty normal I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Details now.' She ordered him and he let out a sigh then started to tell the others what had happened.

 **Normal P.O.V., With Weiss and Sebun**

They eventually ended up at the statue in the courtyard and sat down on a bench near it.

"So what did you need to talk about, you said it dealt with the Schnee family?" She asked him while raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I was talking to my boss and had him information on my dad who I-"

"Are you saying you're my brother?" She interrupted him while going wide eyed.

"No I'm not your brother, we look nothing alike anyway." He said, and in the distance a cricket chirping could be heard and faintly Uros could be heard yelling bullshit. "As I was saying, my boss was telling me about my Dad and asked me if I could ask you about someone by the name of Whit Schnee, any idea of who that is?" He asked and saw her jaw drop and her eyes go blank. "Weiss? Are you alright?"

"W-why are you asking me about him?" She stuttered slightly as she quietly spoke.

"Well I think he might have a connection to my Dad and I'd like to ask him about that." He answered her honestly.

"Th-hat's my ol-older brother…" She answered quietly again as she stared at the ground.

"Could I possibly get in contact with him?" He asked her.

"Yeah I could try to call him, but it's been years since anyone has seen him." She told him again with the uncommon quiet voice. Then she went stiff as she felt Sebun's cold metal arms wrap around her shoulders and he hugged her.

"Thank you Weiss, you don't know how much this means to me." He told her as he let go and pulled back. "Now I have to go talk to Ozpin."

"Hey, what was your Mom and Dad's names?" She asked before he walked off.

"Hakumen and Teal, why?" He replied.

"Because I thought your name sounded familiar. Whit talked about your parents a lot when he still lived with us." She answered as they parted ways.

 **Uros P.O.V.**

"So, that's what happened?" Fran asked me, she really didn't seem to believe it was really as average as I was saying.

"Yes it was like that, nothing more nothing less. Now let's stop airing the dirty linen. I'm going to walk around for a bit before class starts." I told her as I stood up and started to leave the cafeteria.

Surprisingly nor Yang or Fran tried to stop me as I left. With that I just started walking around and eventually ended up at the forge building. I thought about going in there and getting started on my new weapon but I'd have to design it first, I could probably get it started on the weekend but it should still take a fortnight to have it finished. Well then, I'll just go to the library for now and see if they have anything worth while to read.

As I walked to the library I passed a few students and they seemed to whisper something but I couldn't hear a damn thing. Probably should've taken the other's advice of wearing earplugs during concerts but whatever I always had fun. Maybe Velvet wants to walk around a bit before classes start. After that thought I pulled out my scroll and went to the messenger app.

 _From: Punker_

 _To: Bunny_

 _Hey Bun, want to walk around a bit before class?_

Then I clicked send and started walking in the direction of the dorm. We actually had a good time, saw a comedy that was actually funny and went to dinner at a fancy little restaurant in downtown Vale. After everything was done I walked her back to her dorm room then went back to mine and fell asleep with Wisteria sleep in my bed also, she seems to like sleeping in my bed since every night she'd crawl into mine and sleep. As I walked I had my scroll out and was looking at it. Then it buzzed.

 _From: Bunny_

 _To: Punker_

 _I'd love to, I'll meet you in front of the dorms! :)_

Great, now I have a small date. While I walked I had a smile on my face which was pretty much covered in makeup like normal since even though I take pride in how I look, it's not fun explaining how I got these scars. I noticed more and more people whispering as I walked. The 'ell are they talking about?

"Oi what the 'ell are you whispering about?" I asked as I walked over to two people whispering and throwing glances at me.

"Well you're dating a Faunus." The girl told me with a venom filled tone.

"Yeah, what about it?" I hissed out and glared at the girl.

"That's just disgusting honestly." The guy told me and my eye started to glow blue.

"Shut the 'ell up before I turn you both to ash." I growled as electricity coiled my right arm. The look on their faces were priceless because it looked like they had pissed themselves.

With that said I walked off, a small trail of electricity following in my wake. My Mum always told me not to judge people on their appearance and if I love them I shouldn't care what they are. I'm not ashamed to admit that I fell for someone too quickly but whatever I'm happy about it. Eventually as I neared the dorm I had to turn off my little aura of electricity.

When I arrived I saw Velvet in her uniform and I waved to her casually. She smiled at me as she walked over me. I gave a nod as I offered her my hand.

"Hey Bunny, how are you?" I asked as we started to walk.

"Hello Ube, I'm swell this morning. How are you?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"I'm fine, but there was some ass hats that were talking about us." I grumbled slightly. "But I don't care. I love the fact that we're together." I told her as I smiled to her.

"Oh…" She said quietly as she looked down slightly. "If people will make fun of you we can-"

"Nope. I like you too much to break up with you because people are talking." I interrupted her since I had a feeling of what she was going to say. Then I gave her a hug.

"Well then Velvet, I see you have a boyfriend again." I heard a feminine voice say as I turned around with her.

Who stood there was a Faunus girl who had a wolf like tail and ears which reminded me of Fran. She wore a redish black coat, a red pair of pants, black knee high boots, a few belts, a pure white shirt, white gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. Her skin was pale, her hair a rosy pink, and her eyes were bright pink at least they seemed to be since I couldn't see all of them.

"Oh hey Nadja, haven't seen you or the others in a while." Velvet replied.

"Well we have been taking missions and the like." She said as she smiled and walked over to us. "I'm Nadja Rosen by the way, it's lovely to meet you." She said as she extended a hand.

"Uros Requiem, it's a pleasure." I replied as I shook her hand. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Oh well she dated my little brother, little bastard dumped her but now she has you so don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." She smiled sweetly at me.

"No need to worry about that love don't see a reason why we'd break up." I replied with a bright smile, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Velvet's cheeks turn pink.

"Got it, well I'm gonna go." She said as she started to run off.

"Hey tell the other's we say hi!" Velvet yelled to her when she was far then we started to walk again.

"Interesting bird." I said while we walked.

"Yeah she's a good friend, also nobody really messes with her." Velvet told me as she looked up to me.

"Really now, well why's that?"

"Oh well with her Semblance she basically turns into a werewolf." She answered and I felt my jaw hit the ground. "And she's slightly insane." She added as an afterthought.

"That bird can turn into a werewolf?" I asked while gaping.

"Yep. Now close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She giggled lightly as I closed my mouth.

"Damn...That's smashing." I chuckled lightly.

After that was said we didn't really talk and we walked around until about 8:45 then we started to walk to class. When we neared the building I opened the door for her and we walked in. I gave her a quick hug then I started walking to class. Grimm Studies, not the worst class ever to be honest but it's just really boring.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As Uros walked into he saw the others in their normal seats so he walked over and took a seat beside Sebun. He gave them a nod as the class soon started.

"Hello class, today we are going to talk about a rare type of Grimm which is called Leviathan. It is incredibly powerful and usually not even a team of fully trained hunters can normally take it down without a great deal of effort and injury, it's not uncommon for huntsmen to die." Professor Port explained as the picture of a large serpent like Grimm appeared on the board.

It was very large from the look of it, nearly sixtyfive feet long, jet black for the white bone armour with red designs, piercing yellow eyes, and large fangs. It resembled a King Taijtu except this was bigger and only had one head. The crazy about the Leviathan when it came to other Grimm was the fact it was primarily in the water but could go onto land.

"Um sir why are you explaining this to us? Leviathans are normally only spotted near the coast of southern Atlas." Weiss said as she raised her hand.

"Well we have reports one was spotted near northern Vale. Now normally we would have dispatched a group of huntsmen but the ones we sent went missing so we are going to be sending a team of students with a two teams seasoned of huntsmen to observe how they take this beast down." The professor replied. "Now can the team that wants to go raise their hands." He requested and got no hands raised except those of Team SUFR, well Uros to be specific.

"We'd love to go." He said as he stood up. "It'd be a great experience for us."

"Are you crazy?! Do you even know what a Leviathan could do?!" Weiss exclaimed as everyone looked at the purple haired boy as if he had grown another head.

"Yeah, they have the ability to control the weather. So when are we going?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow." Port told him and his team.

After that class went on as normal except Uros had a grin on his face. When class finally ended everyone could hear Fran screaming at Uros as they walked in the halls, even if they were on the other side of the building.

"Why the hell did you even say we'd do it!?" She asked as the others plugged their ears.

"Well why not really? We could use more practice, if we get involved we might be able to take down a Grimm that is on the level of a Dragon when you think about it, we might be able to meet an interesting bunch of huntsmen, and why the 'ell not is my last reason." He explained with a shrug.

"You are truly a madman." Sebun told him flatly.

"Insanity is a lie, it's only the fact we're a little twisted compared to everyone else." He told his leader while smirking.

"Newsflash, what about your sister? She won't be able to come so who would you leave her with?" Raina asked while looking in his direction.

"Well Sebun and Fran said she got along with those twins he works with so why not see if they'd take care of her for a few days. Plus Sebun you said your boss liked her and thought she was adorable." Uros answered while crossing his arms.

"I'll find out then." Sebun said as he pulled out his scroll.

"What!? You're okay with this!?" Fran yelled, normally she wouldn't act like this but if it was a Grimm that was known to regularly kill full fledged huntsmen and huntresses she had a big problem with that. "Are you both mad?!"

"First all, stop yelling it's hurting my ears, second no I'm not mad and neither is he." Uros told her as he covered his ears, Raina did the same.

After getting Fran to finally calm down they all went to there next class and took their seats. Soon after Cader walked into the classroom like normal, in his trench coat and a cigarette lit and either on his lips of between two fingers but he was also putting his scroll inside his coat. He seemed to have a bored look on his face though which was not normal.

"Hello class…" He said unenthusiastically as he sat at his desk.

"He seems out of it doesn't he mate." Uros whispered to Sebun who just nodded.

"Today we're going to discuss healing techniques that are used during battle because your aura can only do so much before it is used up and you're left defenseless with a Nevermore pecking at your body." He said as he looked at everyone. "Partner up with someone nearby, oh yeah and don't partner up with a teammate."

With that said people started to partner up with others. Yang with Fran, Raina with Ruby, Sebun with Ren, Uros with Jaune, Blake with Pyrrha, and Nora with Weiss. After they were all paired up they sat by their partner and waited for further instructions.

"So with aura infusion you can use some of your aura to boost someone's healing, but when it comes to aura you can link your aura to another person and it makes each person have an enhanced shield and healing capability." Cader explained as he looked around, then he stood up and clapped his hands together once. "Now this is how you do it."

 **Later that evening, Normal P.O.V.**

Team SUFR sat in their dorm with Wisteria who was frowning. They had told her that they would be gone for a few days and she didn't enjoy hearing that one bit.

"But why? Someone else can deal with the Levitin." She questioned as she looked at her older brother.

"Well Wes, we're going to do this because we can help people." He replied for what felt like the thousandth time that evening,

"But other people can so you guys don't get hurt." She whined slightly and Uros just chuckled and hugged her.

"I'll tell you what." He said as he pulled back and took a key out of his pocket. "Until we get back I'll leaving that with you." He told her as he took off his chain and padlock and put it around her neck then he handed her the key. "If you keep that on we'll always return in time for suppa." He smiled warmly.

"Yes we will, and to prove it you'll have one item we love dearly." Sebun said as he took out the old black journal he always had with him and handed it to her. Then Raina gave her what she called her lucky blind fold and Fran gave her a smaller pocket watch,

Wisteria started to tear up as she tackled the closet person to her and hugged them, then it turned into a dog pile on top of Sebun since he was tackled. When everyone got up they all laughed at Sebun who seemed to have to reboot. Soon after everyone got changed into their pajamas and went to bed, well except for Uros who stayed up and stared at his arm. The snake seemed to have gotten bigger.

He got up and walked over to his dresser. Then he opened the top drawer and pulled out a vial full of lightning dust and a special syringe that can inject dust into something, he got from the doctors when he first got the injection. After he filled it he pressed it to his arm and counted to three then he pushed down and the yellow dust started to disappear. It always bothered him that he didn't shoot out or generate yellow electricity, he generated bright blue electricity. Blue dust even though was for water he still had blue instead of yellow. He originally picked Uros as a name after he got the injection since urobilin is a shade of yellow and he thought he'd be part yellow but nope he's part blue and purple and pink. Not that he ever cared though, he has badass lighting powers from it so he didn't have much reason to complain.

"Damn that burns." He growled out lowly. He'd done this many times before, once a month even, but it always burned like a bitch. After that he put the syringe away and went to sleep.

 **The next morning, Uros P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a small jolt. Like almost every night I had a nightmare the night before and my sleep went all to cock. As I sat up I saw the others were asleep so I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

After I was done I got out, dried off, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got dressed. The clothing I was wearing consisted of a dark blue mid-trench coat with music notes all over it, a pale pink tank top that was some what dirty, the torn leather pants I have, white gloves, black boots, and a pink bandana holding my hair back. It seemed to be growing faster than normal lately so I should probably cut it soon. With a shrug I got out my makeup bag and started to put the stuff on.

"Hey can you hurry up man, I need to use the bathroom!" I heard Fran yell as she pounded on the door.

"Give me a bloody second ya wanka!" I yelled back as I started to put the makeup away. When everything was away I walked out of the bathroom and Fran ran in and slammed the door shut.

Everyone seemed to be awake and had their stuff ready and packed. I smiled slightly as I walked over to Wisteria. She looked up at me and smiled as I kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"Okay little lady we gotta get you to Juniors." I told her.

"Do you have to go on this mission?" She whined slightly. I frowned. Honestly I hated the thought of leaving her since we haven't spent much time together but I wanted this experience, no no no we needed this experience.

"Yes we do." I answered her and smiled softly.

At around noon we arrived at Juniors and dropped Wisteria off. Well we stayed for an hour before we went back to Beacon and waited for the ship to pick us up. As we waited some of the others came over and talked to us when they were in between classes. When the airship was getting closer the Headmaster and Cader came over to us.

"So are you all ready for this?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"Seems like it." Sebun replied with a nod.

"You kids are going to have fun with this." Cader chuckled out and grinned.

"He seems better today." Fran 'whispered' to me.

"Yeah I am doing better today, my fiance isn't pissed at me." Cader replied as Fran's eyes went wide. She probably didn't think he'd hear her but she wasn't all too quiet.

"Language Mr. Jun, I know that is a big part of your vocabulary but honestly there are children around." Ozpin sighed.

"Fine, you kids sure you're ready? This is going to be difficult." Cader asked to make sure we were ready. We all nodded to the professor.

"Okay then. I'll tell you this now, this is strictly for observation if the three teams go down don't be a hero. Run." Ozpin ordered us all.

"Understood Headmaster." We all said in unison. Then we all boarded the Bullhead that was waiting for us after Ozpin gave us some files.

 **Normal P.O.V. Two days later**

Team SUFR stood beside the remnants of two teams of huntsmen and huntresses outside of the village they had been sent to. One was BLUE and the other was ACID and currently they were fighting the Leviathan. For the first two days they were here nothing really happened and it was normal until this morning when they beast had decided to strike. Currently they stood at the beach they was a few miles outside of the village, and in front of them all was the gigantic water serpent and three corpses of members of the trained hunters

"Guys, this is gonna be difficult." Fran said as she pulled out her watch.

"No you kids get back, Ozpin ordered you all to observe." Aeon, the leader of team ACID, told them as he kept himself steady with his sword rifle.

"Yeah stay back kids we got this." Lapis told them as she jumped back from a bolt of lightning that the Leviathan had summoned, she dropped her twin pistols as she jumped back.

"I'm sorry but you all need some help or you'll bloody well die!" Uros yelled as he dashed forward at the Grimm as his guitar to its scythe shape.

"I'm afraid he is correct. We must get involved." Sebun agreed as he unsheathed his swords and was close behind Uros.

"This is going to be interesting." Raina said as she whipped out her blades after taking off her blindfold. Then they all started to attack.

 **Cliffhanger, sorry I know they are the true devil but I think it is necessary. I know I didn't really show the date that Velvet and Uros had but it was pretty normal in my mind so I didn't really feel the need to write it, they had lunch and went to a movie. Simple as that. I should be getting this back to a weekly or biweekly thing now so yeah. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and it is shorter than the other chapter but it's only by a little bit so yeah you might not have even noticed.**

 **Bye everyone and all, Melody**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, Melody here. So yeah last chapter I left it on a cliffhanger because I kinda felt like it was needed. Anyway I want to know what you all are thinking of the story so please review. Well now let's get started on the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As they fought the Leviathan Sebun looked over at his scroll and look at the aura levels of everyone. Uros was at 32%, Raina was at 70%, Fran was at 35%, and he himself was at 65%. When he looked up the Leviathan's tail almost smashed into him. He jumped back and narrowly avoided the swing.

"Shit…" Uros panted as he jumped up and looked down at his aura gauge. "Guys...I'm runnin' on dry…" He panted.

"Get back Uros now!" Sebun ordered as he jumped in front of his teammate.

When he looked back at Uros he pushed him back. After that he looked and blocked the Leviathan's tail with his blade. With wide eyes he jumped on the beast's back and stabbed into it. As he tried to remain on it he didn't notice the clouds start to circle around him.

"Watch out Sebun!" He heard Fran yell but when he looked up all he saw was a flash then nothing but black.

 **Sebun's P.O.V.**

Everything seemed cold. All I could see was a thick fog surrounding me. Everything seemed surreal. I could swear a minute ago I was fighting alongside the others but what happened? I feel like I'm floating, like I'm lighter than air and don't have a pair of lead shoes.

"Hey Mom! Come on Mom!" I heard a high pitched voice say. I whipped my head around in the direction and saw the fog slowly start to clear.

"Alright one minute Hikari." I heard another voice reply. I could make out shapes, like trees and people.

"Why do you call me that Mom?" The first voice asked. When the fog got clearer I saw myself when I was younger and my Mother.

I smiled as I looked at the younger version of myself, it was four year old me. He still had both arms, pale skin, the blue-white hair, caramel eyes, and what isn't seen that often now and days. A giant smile. He wore a grey yukata and black sandals. My Mom looked younger and healthier. She had her greenish blue hair, palish skin, bright blue eyes, and also a big smile. She was wearing basically the same thing but for women and in pink.

"Because you are my light, well you and you sisters." She replied as she picked up the younger me.

"I remember this day, it was nice." I said quietly to myself.

"Hey Mom, where are Cherry and Cyan?' The younger me asked.

"Oh they're with Mister Gin at the library." She answered with a kind smile.

As they walked through the forest crashing could be heard. The younger me had a fearful look on his face and my Mom started to walk and eventually run as a Beowolf could be seen behind them. While they were running they came to a dead end. My Mom looked at younger me and frowned as she hugged me. They waited for the thing to rip them apart but that never happened all that could be heard was a gunshot and the beast howl in pain as it died.

"That's what ya get ya bastard." A gruff voice said and when I turned to see the source I saw Qrow. He looked great other than the bites he had on his arms and his right shoulder. "You two okay? It get either of ya?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"Th-thank you." My Mom exclaimed as she stood up and held younger me closer.

"No problem, all in a day's work." He chuckled slightly as he held his shoulder.

"Oh god, you need help come with me!" She said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him behind them.

It made me both sad and happy that I was remembering this. When we met Qrow it was awesome, he seemed like the coolest thing ever and Mom had to help him by treating his wounds. She was a great doctor in my opinion, even helped me make sure I treat my body correctly. Also influenced my vegetarian lifestyle. It's funny that not many people know since I don't eat around others that often.

"Not half bad of a place ya got here miss." Qrow told my Mom when they reached the old house which was also a clinic.

"It's Teal Maria by the way, and this little guy is Sebun Raito. He's one of my kids, I'd let you meet the other two but they are at the library." She told him and I saw myself look up at Qrow in awe.

"I'm Qrow Branwen. Nice to meet ya both." He replied and smiled at me.

"Now, you sit down there." She told him while pointing to a chair, then she sat younger me down. "Now I need you to go grab me bandages, disinfectant, a needle, and a spool of thread."

"My aura should make this heal faster so no need for stitches." Qrow told her as the younger me ran off.

"Shut up, it won't be so bad." She ordered, then everything went black.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Five people were in a room in a small hospital overlooking one that was asleep in the bed. Sebun was unconscious and Uros was talking with the others which included Fran, Raina, and Qrow who had been in the area at the time. With a groan Sebun opened his eyes slowly and saw everyone so he sat up.

"Hey guys…" He said quietly as he looked at them and smiled lightly.

"Holy shit. Do you know how you are still alive?" Uros said as he dashed over to beside his bed.

"Because I am…" He replied as he looked over and saw he had an IV in his arm which had a slot for needles. "Oh I'm on morphine now aren't I?" He asked as he giggled lightly.

"Of course you are Snow Prince, you survived a bolt of lightning hitting you." Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask.

"Hi Qrow." He said as he tried to wave.

"Hey and they used a lot of morphine so you don't feel really anything." He chuckled as he put the flask away.

"Cool." Sebun said as he started to giggle. "This shit is awesome." He giggled out as he fell back down on to the bed and passed out.

"Wow he just said shit." Uros said in disbelief. They all knew that their leader rarely would curse so it was both amazing and hilarious.

"He's gonna need his sleep so let's get out of the room." Qrow suggested as he walked out of the room and the others followed shortly after.

As they exited the room they went to the lobby of the hospital. It was pretty empty which was good for them but they knew a few of the people in those rooms. After Sebun went unconscious the others were getting more tired and they were going to lose until Qrow appeared and helped them out. When they asked why he was in the area he told them he was on his way back to Signal since he went out on a job.

 **Normal P.O.V., Unknown**

A man sat in a house in the tundra that was known as Atlas. He had very pale blue hair that was slicked back, a set of dog like ears, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and a stubble of a beard. His clothing was a simple brown bomber jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, a pair of snow boots, and a pair of gloves. A cup of coffee was sitting on the coffee table and he was reading a newspaper. As he was about to turn the page his scroll started to go off so he picked it up and answered it.

"This is Whit, if you're calling from the Schnee company again I already told you to go to hell." He said automatically as he continued to read.

"Whit, it's your little sister Weiss." The person on the other end replied and he smiled.

"Hey little sis how are you? We haven't seen each other since that concert you had where you sang that depressing song." He said as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

"I'm fine, it's great here at Beacon but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. Do you by any chance know a man named Hakumen Raito?" She asked and he started to choke on his drink.

"Wh-what the hell? Why do you want to know about him? He's a damn nutjob." He asked as he stood up and went to grab a towel to clean up the mess he made.

"Well my friend is his son and he was asking about him." She answered him and he stopped.

"Wait so you know my nephew? Hell yeah I'm heading to Beacon tonight then." He told her as he smiled widely.

"Wait! You're coming here!? What is Father finds out!?" She shouted at him which basically blew out his eardrum.

"First of all don't yell over the scroll! Second of all who cares I'm just his illegitimate son that doesn't matter?" He asked her sarcastically. "Listen the worse that can happen is he sends a few Atlas Specialists to try and take me down." He explained to her.

"But what if he sends Winter?" She asked him with worry clearly in her voice.

"Well we beat the hell out of each other then her little summoning tricks don't really scare someone like me. I mean shit remember when we were kids and we would usually send each other to the hospital. Wait you weren't born yet right sorry forget sometimes that I'm twice your age." He mentioned as he started to laugh. "Good times though but that was only when I was actually at the mansion for that year before he kicked me out for being part Faunus. Racist dick, anyway I'll get on an airship tonight and I'll be there in the morning and then you get to see your big brother." He told her.

"Oh okay then but that didn't answer my question at all you know." She told him.

"Oh yeah you were wanting to know about that White Snake Hakumen. Well I've known him since childhood when we were homeless in Atlas. He was able to get into a combat school so he choose Beacon, I didn't go there though. After that we parted ways until about nineteen years ago when he told me about him and his girlfriend and how she was pregnant and he said I was the kid's uncle. So when I went to his house the next week I talked to Hakumen and found out he was going to go on a mission after he had experiments done on his body to help cybernetic research, first cyborg in existence." He explained to her and as he was about to continue he was interrupted.

"Wait so Sebun's dad is also a cyborg?"

"The first one out there, all that stuff Stoneleaf says is bullshit about him being the first." He told her as he laughed at his own bad joke. "I mean Ironwood but you know who I'm talking about. Anyway he was also a huntsmen for a long time, to be perfectly honest I thought he was dead since it's been a few months since he called me but I'll explain more when I get there anyway I gotta pack so I'll call later see ya sis." He told her as he hung up, then he put in a different number and started to call Ozpin. After a few seconds Ozpin answered.

"Hello, this is Ozpin how may I help you?" Ozpin asked.

"Hey Ozpin, it's Whit. I'm going to be going there to see my sis and my nephew so could if ya need me to I can teach a lesson or something." He offered the headmaster.

"Oh hello Whit it's been a while and that won't be necessary I'll just have a room ready for you. When and for how long are you planning on being here?"

"I'll be there tomorrow buddy and I'll probably stay till the Vytal Festival." He answered as he started to pack a couple of bags.

"Okay then I'll have a room ready, see you soon." Ozpin told him as he hung up.

Whit smiled as he started to pack a few bags with clothing and other needed items like deodorant and a toothbrush. When he finally got all of his stuff together he went to a locker and opened it to reveal a small armoury full of different weapons. After about five minutes he grabbed two weapons, one was a small tube that was a spear that was condensed into said tube and the other was a rifle that was also a sword.

"Here I come Beacon." He said to no one in particular.

 **Yeah this chapter is late as hell and shorter and somewhat shitier but I've been really busy lately with school and I was starting a club which was kind of a bitch to do. Anyway sorry this is late also another reason is because well the new volume premiered on my birthday and myself and Black and White freaked the hell out. With that stated I'll say this now, chapter updates will be longer and shorter since I'm busy and I'm wanting to work on my other stories also.**


	8. Announcement

**Hey everyone, Melody here...Now I'm not gonna beat around the bush at all, I'm not going to be uploading for a while. My Grandad just died today so I'm posting this on all of my stories. I don't really have any other stuff to say but I'm not going to be doing a lot of stuff this month...Anyway that's all I got at the moment so see you all next time I upload.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


End file.
